Il suffit parfois de dire les choses
by venda
Summary: Quand la communication ne ce fait plus, un couple se déchire, mais l'amour est toujours la pour recoller les morceaux. Rien ne va plus entre Ikki et Hyoga, heureusement que Shun veille au grain.
1. Chapter 1

Le blond ouvrit la porte d'entrée de sa propre maison sans utiliser la clef

Le blond ouvrit la porte d'entrée de sa propre maison sans utiliser la clef. La nuit était très avancée, il ne devait pas être loin de 5 heures du matin. Pourtant il ne regardait jamais ses horaires. Dans son métier on savait quand on entrait mais jamais quand on sortait du travail. Il referma à clef derrière lui et même mit en fonction l'alarme par simple automatisme. Son compagnon, Ikki, trouvait cette alarme ridicule. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, mais il avait tellement insisté que le Japonais avait finit par céder. Bien sûr Ikki ne la mettait jamais. Il ne fermait jamais à clef la maison non plus.

« Tu te rends compte que c'est ridicule. » C'est ce que Ikki avait dit la première fois qu'il avait mit l'alarme en route. Il n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre.

Hyoga ferma les yeux et se frotta la nuque alors qu'il retirait son pardessus et qu'il le laissait tomber sur un des fauteuil du salon. « Bienvenue à la maison. » susurra Hyoga alors qu'il allait vers le bar et se servait une petite vodka. Il trempa ses lèvres dans le verre pour boire une petite gorgée. « Quelle journée ! » Hyoga attrapa la télécommande de la chaîne pour la mettre en route. Une musique classique sortit des hauts parleurs. « Tu as encore changé les disques. » Hyoga alla jusqu'à un des canapés et s'y installa avant de se mettre à retirer ses chaussures. « Cela ira pour ce soir. » Il aperçut le journal de la veille poser sur la table basse, il le prit donc et se mit à le feuilleter. « Nous avons été débordés à la clinique aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas la pleine lune pourtant. » Hyoga ne lut que les deux premières pages avant de refermer le journal et de le reposer sur la table basse. « Les nouvelles sont déprimantes. Comment tu peux lire ça ? » De toute façon il était trop fatigué pour traîner plus. Il finit son verre tranquillement, en laissant juste son esprit vagabondé, avant de tout laisser comme ça et de monter à l'étage.

En haut il y avait trois chambres en tout mais il n'y avait qu'une qu'ils occupaient réellement. Dans les autres, une servait carrément de débarras, l'autre de sorte de bureau mais qu'ils n'utilisaient plus vraiment ces trois dernières années. Hyoga rentra dans leur chambre sans hésitation.

Ikki dormait, vu l'heure il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Hyoga se demandait toujours s'il lui arrivait de faire semblant ou s'il dormait réellement d'un sommeil de plomb à chaque fois. Par habitude Ikki laissait la lampe de chevet du côté du lit de Hyoga allumée, mais le Russe se rappelait qu'au début Ikki se réveillait quelques secondes ne serait ce que pour le prendre dans ses bras et pour lui demander si sa journée c'était bien passé. Cela ne se passait plus de cette façon. Maintenant ils dormaient chacun de leur côté du lit, sans se toucher, se tournant le dos.

Hyoga observa un instant Ikki, ou plutôt observa son dos. Il le regardait ainsi de temps en temps. Ils ne se voyaient pratiquement plus il faut dire. A une période de leur vie ils faisaient tout ensembles, tout dans la mesure du possible. Camus avait raison quand il disait qu'il vivait trop avec le passé. Il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose, c'était ce que Ikki avait fait apparemment. Hyoga prit une petite inspiration, puis alla à la salle de bain pour se laver, avant d'aller se coucher sans plus du tout jeter de regards en direction d'Ikki.

C'est à peine quelques heures plus tard qu'il y eut de nouveau du mouvement dans le lit. Cette fois ce fut Ikki. Le réveil ne sonna que deux fois, Ikki l'éteint en se redressant rapidement. Le Japonais vérifia que Hyoga était bien rentré cette nuit, comme toutes les autres. Le blond d'ailleurs bougea dans son sommeil, se retournant dans le lit. Il entrouvrit les yeux et marmonna simplement. « Passe une bonne journée !! » Ikki ne répondit même pas et passa à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir avant de quitter la chambre sans à peine regarder le corps étendu dans le lit.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga marchait d'un pas rapide. Il attrapa le bras d'un homme avec une blouse. « Tu as les résultats ? »

« Non pas encore. Je vais aller les chercher. »

« Fais les analyses toi-même s'il le faut. Je m'inquiète pour son diabète. Cela peut avoir des conséquences sur le fœtus. »

« D'accord !! » L'homme en blouse tendit quand même un dossier à Hyoga qui le prit sans regarder. « Miho est encore revenue. »

« Oui ! C'est moi qui lui ait dit de venir. Ce week-end on a eut un pique nique de famille. Son ventre m'a paru beaucoup trop tendu. Je voudrais faire une écho. »

« Je l'ai installée dans la salle 3. »

« D'accord !! » Hyoga partit vers la salle dite tout en feuilletant le dossier assez épais concernant Miho.

« Hyoga !! »

« Hum !! » répondit le Russe sans faire attention et sans lever le nez de son dossier.

« Hyoga !! C'est ton portable qui sonne. » insista l'homme en blouse.

« Ah ! » Hyoga ne réalisa qu'à cet instant. Il sortit le portable de sa poche et lança un « Merci, Maxime » juste avant de décrocher. « Allo ? »

« Tu es encore de nuit ? » demanda la voix reconnaissable entre toutes pour Hyoga. Il cala le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule pour pouvoir continuer sa route tout en feuilletant encore le dossier.

« Tu sais bien qu'à cette période je prends le maximum de garde de nuit pour avoir du temps libre pour le séjour de ton frère. »

« Justement !! »

« Comment ça justement ? » demanda Hyoga en entrant dans la salle 3. Il fit un petit signe à Miho qui s'approcha pour l'embrasser sur sa joue libre.

« C'est ce soir que Shun arrive. »

« Quoi ? » Le dossier dans les mains lui échappa, Miho se baissa comme elle pu voulant essayer de l'aider à ramasser. Son gros ventre de maternité lui empêchait de trouver une position agréable pour se baisser. Hyoga l'attrapa sous le bras et d'un geste lui fit comprendre de laisser tomber. Il l'amena d'ailleurs pour qu'elle s'allonge sur la table d'auscultation. « Je croyais que c'était que la semaine prochaine. »

« Non, il a avancé. Je te l'ai dit l'autre jour. » Hyoga se baissa lui-même pour récupérer les feuilles du dossier pendant qu'il cherchait dans ses souvenirs le moment où Ikki lui avait annoncé ça. Finalement il n'eut pas l'air de trouver.

« Peut-être ! Désolé d'avoir oublié. »

« Tu pourras être là pour le dîner ? »

Hyoga leva les yeux vers l'horloge. « Oui, je vais m'arranger, mais je devrais sans doute repartir après. »

« Shun sera content de te voir. » répondit simplement Ikki. Hyoga reprit le combiné dans sa main.

« Miho est là. Je te la passe. » Hyoga tendit le téléphone à Miho qui en fut des plus heureuse. Pendant qu'il ramassait les dernières feuilles et qu'il préparait ce dont il avait besoin, Miho avait déjà questionné Ikki sur toutes les questions essentielles.

« Je me sens très bien. » fit la future maman sans doute en réponse à une question de Ikki. « Hyoga s'inquiète toujours un peu trop pour ses belles-sœurs. » Miho se mit à rire. « Je n'ai même pas les vertiges que j'avais eut avec Shuju. »

« Je veux juste regarder si tout va bien. »

« Je te parie qu'il a prit la spécialité pédiatrie parce qu'il trouvait les médecins incompétents. Vous êtes comme ça vous les Kidos. On touche à un membre de votre famille et vous devenez dingue. »

« C'est peut-être justement parce que nous n'avons jamais eut de famille. »

« Et c'est quoi ça ? » demanda Miho en posant sa main sur son ventre arrondi. « Je ne suis pas entrain de couver un de tes nombreux neveux ? »

« En parlant de ça, tu devrais peut-être dire un peu non à Seiya. »

« Nous voulons tous les deux pleins d'enfants. »

« Vous êtes bien partis. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga s'engouffra dans la maison, il faisait froid, ses joues étaient bien rouges. « Je suis rentré. » dit il un peu fort en refermant la porte. « Désolé du retard, ce n'est pas moi qui . . . » Hyoga se figea brusquement en voyant se dessiner Ikki avec l'air grave dans l'entrée. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Shun a eut un accident ? » La tête que tirait Ikki lui avait tout de suite fait penser à ça mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander plus qu'il entendit le rire frais du cadet dans le salon.

Hyoga fit quelques pas. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser, Shun se jeta dans ses bras pour une longue accolade. « Comme c'est bon de vous revoir. » Shun fut encore le plus rapide. Il le lâcha pour lui attraper le bras et le tirer dans le salon. « Il faut que je te présente quelqu'un. »

« Ah tu n'es pas venu seul ? » Shun venait généralement seul, quelque soit son amant du moment. Hyoga jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour apercevoir Ikki. Etait ce pour ça qu'il ne semblait pas dans son assiette ?

Hyoga se retrouva devant un bel homme, aux cheveux entièrement blancs mais pas beaucoup plus âgé que Camus a vu d'œil. « Hyoga je te présente Rune. Rune voici Hyoga. » Le Russe tendit la main et la serra sans à priori.

« Enchanté ! » fit l'invité surprise.

« De même. »

« Shun parle constamment de vous. J'ai l'impression de vous connaître. Ikki et Hyoga, le couple parfait. »

« Euh . . . Shun exagère toujours. »

« En tout cas il vous voit comme le couple idéal. »

Hyoga ne pu cacher son trouble. « Excusez-moi . . . J'ai besoin d'aller me rafraîchir un peu. » Il abandonna Ikki et les invités pour monter à leur chambre, les yeux hagards comme s'il était sous le choc. Il voulu atteindre la salle de bain, mais il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Il du s'asseoir sur le lit et essayer de reprendre un peu sa respiration.

« Alors toi aussi cela t'a choqué. »

« Ikki ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » sursauta Hyoga.

« Tu te rends compte du culot qu'il a. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je refuse d'héberger cet homme sous notre toit. »

« Qui ? Rune ? Cela a l'air de quelqu'un de bien. »

« Quelqu'un de bien ? Tu débarques ou quoi ? Tu ne l'as pas reconnu ? »

« Je suis censé le connaître ? »

« Rune ! Rune de Balrog ! » Hyoga fronça les sourcils. « Qu'Athéna décide de ressusciter tous les êtres humains impliqués dans la guerre sainte est une chose, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'accorder le pardon aux spectres. »

« Rune est un ancien spectre ? »

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

« Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir rencontré. »

« Tu ne l'as pas rencontré. Nous l'avons tué dans la première prison. » Hyoga eut un petit mouvement de tête comme une réaction incontrôlée. « Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta un peu Ikki.

« Je suis crevé. » Hyoga se posa la main sur le front. « Et je fais encore la nuit. Je n'ai qu'une heure pour le dîner. »

Ikki s'approcha et voulu poser sa main sur l'épaule de Hyoga. Ce dernier eut une réaction violente. Il se redressa brusquement et s'éloigna en criant. « Ne me touche pas ! »

« Tu es devenu complètement parano. »

« Tu veux continuer à jouer le couple 'parfait' devant Shun, alors ne me touche pas. » Ikki quitta la chambre sans même avoir une réaction, comme si même cela ne l'affectait pas. Hyoga prit quelques minutes pour se reprendre, puis descendit et essaya de paraître normal pendant tout le dîner avant de repartir au travail. Entre temps il avait quand même réussit à ce que Ikki ne mette pas Shun et son amant à la rue.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Il sentit une main glisser sur son torse. Par réflexe il attrapa la main baladeuse et la repoussa. « Je t'ai dit de . . . » Il avait ouvert les yeux tout en parlant et était tombé directement sur de magnifique yeux émeraudes qui pétillaient de malice.

Shun se mit à rire comme un enfant. Il avait toujours eut ce rire d'enfant. « Moi qui croyait que tu allais me prendre pour Ikki. »

Hyoga se tourna vers le réveil pour vérifier l'heure. « Cela fait longtemps que Ikki à quitter la chambre. »

« Cela doit être dur en ce moment pour vous. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Bah lui travaille de jour, toi de nuit. Vous vous voyez à peine. »

« Ce n'est pas tout le temps comme ça. »

« J'espère pour vous. » Shun se laissa tomber sur le lit comme si c'était le sien. « Je me suis toujours sentit chez moi ici. »

« Combien de fois Ikki et moi t'avons dit que tu pouvais venir t'installer avec nous ? »

« Non !! Nous avons chacun nos vies. Et puis . . . Je déprimerais si je devais vous voir tous les jours filer le parfait amour. »

Hyoga secoua un peu la tête avec un air fatigué mais ne dit rien sur le sujet. « Et ce Rune alors ? » fit il pour changer de sujet. « Drôle de cadeau de noël. Ikki a failli en faire une syncope. »

« Oh je savais qu'il n'approuverait pas. »

« Pourquoi l'avoir emmené alors ? Les autres années tu venais seul. »

« Rune n'a plus aucune famille. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul pour les fêtes. Alors j'avais deux choix, ne pas venir ou venir avec lui. »

Hyoga sortit du lit et prit la direction de la salle de bain mais laissa la porte ouverte. « Tu devrais parler à Ikki. Il n'a vraiment pas . . . »

« En fait . . . » Le visage de Shun se pencha devant l'embrasure de la porte ouverte. « J'espérais que tu plaiderais ma cause comme hier soir pour la chambre. »

« Shun !! »

« Il t'écoute toi. Tu es une des rares personnes dont il accepte les critiques. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » Shun fit ses yeux suppliants, sachant que cela faisait craquer la plupart de ses proches, mais cette fois là il fut étonné du résultat.

« Je ne peux pas. Ok ? » Hyoga fronça les sourcils, attrapa son peignoir et sortit d'un pas rapide de la salle de bain, puis de la chambre. « Si tu crois que tu as choisi la meilleur solution tu te trompes. Tu n'aurais peut-être pas du venir cette année. »

« Shun ! Tout va bien ? » demanda Rune du couloir.

« Et vous . . . Vous ne pouviez pas réfléchir avant de vous imposer ? Vous n'avez pas réalisé qu'un spectre au milieu de saints d'Athéna pourrait poser des problèmes ? »

« Heu . . . Excusez moi si nous dérangeons . . . nous pouvons . . . »

« Hyoga qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Hyoga évita la question même s'il sembla calmé. « Il faut que j'aille travailler. »

« Mais attends !! » Hyoga retira son peignoir qu'il avait enfilé depuis peu, le posa sur le lit encore défait et attrapa un pull et un pantalon pour les passer vite fait. « Hyoga !! Dis moi ce qui se passe. »

« Il faut que j'aille travailler. »

Shun s'approcha et essaya d'attraper son ami, mais ce dernier eut un recul brusque. « Hyoga !! » s'inquiéta Andromède.

« Je m'excuse d'accord ? Mais laisse moi partir. » Son attitude était tellement bizarre que Shun ne réagit pas et laissa Hyoga quitter la maison sans le retenir.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Son attitude me surprend. » avoua Shiryu. « Mais Shun tu peux venir vivre chez nous. »

« Non, l'hôtel c'est très bien. Je peux faire des folies de mon corps avec mon amant toute la nuit. » Shun se mit à nouveau à rire en posant sa main sur l'épaule du dragon. « Ce que je ne pourrais pas faire avec les enfants et Shunreï. »

« Tu n'as pas changé Shun. »

Andromède reprit un peu son sérieux. « Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qui arrive à Hyoga ? »

« Non ! Pas du tout. Il travaille beaucoup, Ikki aussi. On les voient . . . » Shiryu sembla réfléchir plus intensément. « Oh mais attends. »

« Quoi ? »

« Et bien . . . Shunreï et Miho voient souvent Hyoga tu sais. »

« Oui, je m'en doute. »

« Il y a un petit bout de temps de ça, Miho m'a dit que . . . Non cela ne doit pas être ça cela fait trop longtemps. »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Dis moi. »

« Il y a 5 mois environ, Miho dit qu'elle a vu Ikki débarqué à la clinique et qu'ils se sont disputés assez violemment. »

« Une dispute cela arrive. »

« Oui, je suis d'accord. D'ailleurs le week-end après cet évènement, pour le pique-nique que nous faisons tous les dimanches tout avait l'air normal. »

« Pourquoi tu as l'air si préoccupé ? Ils se sont disputés, puis ils se sont réconciliés. Ils sont un couple très équilibré. »

« Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais . . . . Il y a quelques semaines Shunreï à réalisé qu'ont les voyaient de moins en moins ensembles. »

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« C'est comme si Hyoga faisait exprès de prendre des gardes de nuit et de week-end et comme si Ikki s'obligeait à travailler sur des dossiers lourds qui lui fait faire pleins d'heures supplémentaires. »

« Ils s'évitent ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Aux dernières nouvelles ils vivent toujours sous le même toit. Ce n'est peut-être pas si grave. »

« Et ils continuent à dormir dans le même lit. Je l'ai vu ce matin. »

« On se fait des idées . . . peut-être. »

« Ce qui m'a le plus surpris c'est leur réaction face à Rune. Je savais que personne ne sauterait au plafond de joie, mais de la à être aussi sectaire. »

Shiryu prit le menton de Shun entre deux doigts et le força à lever un peu la tête. « Tu aurais peut-être pu au moins prévenir avant de venir. On aurait eut le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. »

« Rune et quelqu'un de très bien. » défendit Shun.

« Je n'en doute pas mais il a quand même été un de nos ennemis à un moment donné. Faire revenir de douloureux souvenirs à cette période de l'année ce n'est pas l'idéal. »

« Oui !! Je comprends, en fait . . . Je n'avais pas réalisé en venant. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. On va prévenir tout le monde avant le réveillon et il n'y aura aucuns soucis. Ton petit ami sera très bien reçu. »

« Au fait qui s'occupe de la soirée cette année ? »

« Seiya et Jabu. »

« Oh mon dieu !! »

« Ils n'ont pas encore appelé à l'aide, je crains le pire. »

« Mesdames et messieurs préparez vous à un réveillon à la bière et aux sandwichs. »

« Il y en a qui pourraient apprécier. » Les deux amis rirent de bons cœurs.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Rune sortit du taxi et tendit la main pour aider Shun à en sortir également. Le Japonais n'hésita pas à prendre des deux mains le bras de son amant. « Alors je t'explique. Nous fonctionnons comme une famille. » commença t il alors qu'ils avançaient doucement jusqu'à l'entrée d'un grand restaurant. « Il suffit que tu arrives à charmer deux ou trois des miens et tu entreras dans la famille. »

« Charmer ta famille ! Il me semble que c'est loin d'être facile. »

« Ce ne sont pas des monstres. Ils surprotègent juste un peu trop ceux qu'ils aiment. » Shun baissa la tête. « Quand à la conduite horrible de Hyoga et Ikki, je crois que tu n'es pas en cause. »

Rune fit glisser un doigt sous le menton de Shun et lui fit redresser la tête. « Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas. » Rune jeta un regard derrière Shun. « D'ailleurs je crois que je vois où est le problème. »

Shun tourna la tête. Ils n'étaient pas encore entrés dans le restaurant. Ce dernier était assez réputé et la queue était plutôt longue. Même si Shun savait que leur table était réservée il n'aimait pas passer devant tout le monde. A un coin de rue à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'eux se trouvaient Hyoga et Ikki. Shun comprit de suite qu'ils étaient entrain de se disputer. Les visages étaient fermés, il y avait des gestes brusques des deux côtés, et même si avec le brouhaha de la foule ils ne pouvaient entendre, même de loin cela se voyait qu'ils criaient.

Shun ne se laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. Il abandonna Rune et couru vers son frère et Hyoga. Il fut malheureusement repéré avant de pouvoir entendre quoique ce soit de la conversation. Ikki et Hyoga stoppèrent leurs disputent et se tournèrent vers lui. « Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ? »

« Cela ne te regarde pas. » fut encore plus sec qu'à l'accoutumer Ikki.

« Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. » marmonna Hyoga, lui encore plus distant que dans ses habitudes.

« Non !! » Ikki avait attrapé rapidement et avec force le bras de Hyoga. Ce dernier le repoussa sans ménagement.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher. » Ikki bouscula son amant qui malgré son aplomb perdit l'équilibre. Il faillit tomber mais Shun le rattrapa de justesse.

« Arrêtez de vous disputer !! » hurla Shun. « Mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? »

« Demande ça à ton frère. » Hyoga se dégagea de Shun avec pas beaucoup plus de tendresse qu'avec Ikki tout à l'heure. « Il faut que j'aille à la clinique. Je serais de retour dans deux heures. » Shun ne pu le retenir. Hyoga s'en alla d'un pas rapide.

Andromède se tourna vers son frère d'un air déterminé qu'il avait rarement. « Tu as intérêt à tout m'expliquer. »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer . . . Et encore une fois Shun. Cela ne te regarde pas. »

Cette fois Shun ne se laissa pas faire. Il attrapa l'épaule de son frère et l'obligea à lui faire face. « Je ne suis pas Seiya. Je ne suis pas Shiryu. Tu as un problème avec Hyoga et tu as intérêt à m'en parler. »

Ikki garda un calme hallucinant alors qu'il dit d'une voix froide à son frère. « On a l'intention de se séparer cela te va ? On va attendre la fin des fêtes pour ne pas gâcher le bonheur de tout le monde et on se sépare. Le couple que tu as idéalisé et partit en fumé. Voilà tu sais tout. »

Shun fut sous le choc mais il devait savoir. « Pourquoi ? Il a bien du se passer quelque chose. »

« Non, justement. Il n'y a rien, il n'y a plus rien. »

« Mais . . . »

« Laisse tomber Shun. Il n'y a plus rien à sauver. Essaye juste de faire semblant pour les quelques jours qui restent. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Seiya se leva avec son verre à la main et sans attendre le silence sur la grande table commença à parler. « Levons nos verres à notre famille. » Tout le monde prit son verre et écouta le pseudo orateur. Certains étaient plus attentifs que d'autres, Shun faisait partit des non attentifs pour une fois. Son regard restait rivé sur Ikki qui lui semblait perdu dans ses pensées tout en faisant semblant d'écouter religieusement Seiya.

« Comment tu peux réagir comme ça ? » murmura Shun en se penchant à l'oreille de son frère.

« Shun !! » fit aussi doucement Ikki.

« Non, je ne veux pas à me faire cette idée. Tu vas quitter Hyoga . . . sans même essayer de faire quelque chose. »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça. »

« Je suis sûr que vous pouvez en parler, que vous pouvez arranger ça entre vous . . . Ce n'est qu'un malentendu. Ce n'est qu'un malentendu, n'est ce pas ? »

« Arrête Shun !! Oublie ça. »

« Je ne veux pas à avoir à . . . . »

Hyoga apparut au fond de la salle. Il fit quelques saluts rapides à quelques personnes à la table et vint s'asseoir aux côtés d'Ikki le plus discrètement possible. « Je t'ai commandé une salade garnie. » fit Ikki en lui tendant l'assiette. Cela semblait pas mal copieux et le fait que ce soit froid n'était pas un problème.

« Merci ! »

« Comment c'est passé l'accouchement ? »

« Mouvementé. » Hyoga commença à manger tranquillement même s'il semblait un peu pressé de rattraper les autres à qui on allait bientôt servir le dessert. « Et qu'est ce qui c'est raconté de beau ? »

« Les potins habituels. Mu et Shaka ne viennent pas cette année. Ils vont se recueillir en Inde. »

« On s'en fout de Mu et Shaka. » interrompit Shun énervé mais parlant toujours aussi bas. Il se pencha vers les deux amants. « Il faut que vous régliez votre problème. »

« Quel problème ? » s'étonna Hyoga.

Ikki passa un bras derrière le dos de son amant pour le poser sur le dossier de sa chaise. Pourtant Shun vit qu'il avait fait très attention de ne pas toucher Hyoga. « Vu qu'il nous a vu nous disputer j'ai du lui dire. » murmura Ikki à l'oreille du Russe.

« Cela ne te regarde pas, Shun. »

« Je n'arrête pas de lui dire mais il ne m'écoute pas. »

« Vous savez quoi ? Votre problème c'est que vous ne savez pas communiquer. Cela a toujours été votre problème, dès le début. Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'un simple malentendu que vous pourriez régler. »

D'un claquement sec Hyoga reposa ses couverts. Heureusement que le discourt de Seiya était animé, car de cette façon personne ne remarqua rien. Le Russe se tourna vers Shun et le fixa avec une rare intensité avant de se lever sans un bruit et sans un mot.

Ikki se pencha légèrement vers son frère. « Là tu n'arranges pas les choses, Shun. Tu les aggraves. » Ikki se leva tout aussi vite que Hyoga et le rattrapa facilement. Shun les observa de loin. Ikki appela Hyoga, le Russe se retourna et ils commencèrent à discuter, assez calmement. En tout cas pas en se disputant comme tout à l'heure dans la rue.

« Aaaahhh et nous allons avoir droit au premier baiser sous le gui. » s'extasia soudain Seiya. « Le premier de cette période de fête. » Bien sûr toute la famille se retourna et se fut de grands sourires pleins de tendresse qui regardèrent les deux amants parler. Ce fut Hyoga qui réalisa le premier que tout le monde les fixait. Et bien sûr Seiya ne faisait jamais les gaffes à moitié. Il commença à scander. « Un bisou ! Un bisou ! » Malheureusement très vite suivit par toute la table.

Les deux amants se regardèrent avec une certaine gêne, mais Shun fut le seul à réussir à y voir la véritable raison de cette gêne. Vu le boucan que fit tout le monde, Hyoga et Ikki n'eurent pas le choix. Ils échangèrent un bref baiser mais assez poussé pour ne pas paraîtrent trop suspicieux.

En voyant ce baiser, Shun se persuada que ce n'était pas fini entre eux et qu'il ferait tout pour régler les choses.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Ikki se mit à retirer ses gants à l'instant où il entrait dans un grand restaurant pas très loin de son bureau. Son regard parcouru la pièce, sa mauvaise humeur grimpa en flèche en apercevant la chevelure blonde. Il s'approcha sans rien dire, s'assit en face de Hyoga en le fusillant du regard. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que Shun en soit à nous faire ce genre de gamineries. »

Hyoga ne semblait pas trop de mauvaise humeur lui. Il s'était fait servir un jus de fruit et avait attendu patiemment. « Quand il m'a dit où on se retrouvait je me suis douté qu'il avait ça en tête. » Hyoga jeta tout de même un regard en arrière pour voir si Andromède arrivait. « Mais je m'attendais à ce qu'il nous tienne compagnie pour jouer les médiateur. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ça. »

« Parce qu'IL t'attend ? » Ikki eut un sursaut. Son regard prit un air choqué. Il fixa Hyoga comme s'il venait de prendre une balle dans la poitrine. Il se reprit petit à petit même si ce fut rapide et peu visible. Hyoga resta constant malgré les paroles qu'il venait de dire. Ce fut le silence entre eux pendant plusieurs minutes et peut-être aurait ce durer si un garçon n'était pas venu pour leur apporter les menus.

« On est pas obligé de déjeuner ensemble. Vu que je te coupe l'appétit. » essaya de rattraper Ikki.

« J'ai plutôt faim. » répondit l'air de rien Hyoga en ouvrant le menu.

« Dans ce cas. »

« Mais je ne te retiens pas. Tu peux aller manger un sandwich sur le pouce dans ton bureau comme tu fais d'habitude. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était ce que tu préfé . . . »

« Arrête !! » Ikki se redressa. Il n'avait pas crié très fort mais d'une façon si sec que les quelques personnes autour d'eux se demandèrent ce qui se passait. Ikki fut obligé de se rasseoir et se plonger dans son menu pour calmer les choses. « Quel genre d'enfer tu veux me faire vivre ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te rends ta liberté, phénix. Dans quelques jours tu pourras faire ce qui te plait. . . . Et si cela ne tenait qu'à moi . . . »

Ikki d'un geste vif attrapa le poignet de Hyoga au dessus de la table. « Me rendre ma liberté ? C'est plutôt moi qui vais te rendre la tienne. C'est toi qui étouffes, toi qui ne supportes plus ce que nous étions. »

Le regard de Hyoga se fit glacial. Il se dégagea de la poigne d'Ikki aussi sèchement que son amant lui avait parlé. « La prochaine fois je te congèle. Ne me touche plus. »

Ikki se releva calmement cette fois. « Maintenant c'est moi qui aie l'appétit coupé. » Il partit sans se retourner.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga entra comme une furie dans leur demeure. Il alla directement au salon. « Merde !! » hurla t il en jetant ses gants par terre à l'instant où il vit Ikki sur le canapé assit tranquillement. « Tu vas dire à ton frère d'arrêter ses conneries. »

« Quo . . . ? »

« Qu'il s'amuse à essayer de nous rabibocher sur notre temps libre, je m'en fous . . . mais quand je bosse . . . »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Shun arrivant tout joyeux. « Je le savais. J'en étais sûr. »

« Shun de quoi tu parles ? » demanda Ikki en les rejoignant.

« Ton frère . . . » expliqua Hyoga pas décoléré. « m'a fait croire que . . . »

« Cela a marché. Tu as accouru. Cela veut dire que tu l'aimes encore. »

« Ikki si tu ne le baffes pas, c'est moi qui vais le faire. Faut que je retourne bosser. » Hyoga repartit d'un pas rapide sans écouter les protestations de Shun et même en oubliant ses gants.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »

« J'ai fait croire que tu avais eut un accident. Il est rentré en un temps record. »

« Shun !! » Ikki attrapa le visage de son frère entre ses mains et lui tapota les joues. « Il faut que tu arrêtes ça. C'est trop tard !! Hyoga et moi on ne se remettra pas ensembles. » Shun qui avait semblé joyeux, éclata en sanglot et se serra contre son frère.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Ikki !! Pourquoi ? Dis moi pourquoi ? »

« Arrête Shun !! » Ikki eut un soupir désespéré. « Cela fait deux jours que tu pleures. » Shun renifla bruyamment, se moquant que ce soit peu ragoûtant. « C'est le réveillon. Tu ne peux pas oublier cette histoire quelques heures ? »

« Oublier ? Mais Ikki . . . »

« Il faut que tu le comprennes. C'est notre décision. Tu ne peux rien y faire. » Shun éclata à nouveau en sanglot. Ikki lui releva le visage et tenta d'essuyer ses larmes. « Le fait que Hyoga et moi ne soyons plus ensemble ne veut pas dire que . . . »

Shun secoua la tête et posa sa main sur la bouche de son frère. « Ce ne sera plus pareil, tu le sais. Et . . . . Je sais que vous vous aimez encore. »

« Non Shun, c'est là que tu te trompes. » Andromède fixa son frère et secoua à nouveau la tête. Ikki ne pu que pousser un soupir. Shun ne se laisserait pas convaincre. « S'il te plait Shun. Au moins pour ce soir. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer, ni avec toi, ni avec lui. » Ikki essaya un faible sourire. « Et puis je ne crois pas que Rune soit venu pour te voir pleurer tout le temps. »

« Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas. » renifla Shun.

« Ah c'est sûr il ne deviendra jamais mon grand copain. » Ikki posa un baiser sur le front de Shun. « Mais si tu l'aimes je vais faire des efforts. Il faut que tu penses à ton bonheur au lieu de toujours te concentrer sur ceux des autres. »

Il y eut un bruit en bas, la porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir et de se refermer. Hyoga rentrait du travail. « S'il te plait !! » murmura Ikki. « Fais ça pour nous. »

« Oui ! » susurra Andromède. Shun essuya ses larmes, essaya un sourire. Lorsque Hyoga arriva dans la chambre il ne pu remarquer que les deux frères discutant.

« Je ne suis pas trop en retard ? »

« Non ça va. Cela va faire plaisir à tout le monde que tu aies pu te libérer pour le réveillon. » Vu l'expression du visage de Hyoga, il ne semblait pas convaincu par ce que venait de dire Ikki. Il retira son pull et son tee-shirt qu'il posa sur le lit et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

« Je reste quand même de garde. S'il y a un accouchement difficile, c'est moi qu'on appellera. »

Ikki sembla des plus surpris, il s'avança vers la salle de bain. « Je croyais que tu avais fait pleins de week-ends ces derniers temps justement pour être tranquille pendant les fêtes. »

« Mais en quoi cela te regarde ? » s'étonna le Russe.

Le visage d'Ikki se ferma brusquement. « Tu as raison. J'en ai rien à foutre. » Il partit, sans doute très en colère, sans même que les deux autres puissent réagir. « Passez un bon noël. »

« Ikki !! Mais Ikki !! Où tu vas ?? » cria Shun en lui courant après. Hyoga lui eut l'air de ne pas réagir. Il se rafraîchit, passa des vêtements propres et bien coupés, avant de partir pour la soirée sans même se soucier d'où pouvait bien être Ikki et Shun.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Et bien finalement je trouve que vous ne vous en êtes pas trop mal sortis. » fit Shiryu à Jabu et Seiya qui semblaient déjà pas mal guillerets par la boisson. Ils discutaient en cercle, Hyoga ne semblant pas vraiment dans la conversation.

Pourtant, il sourit légèrement à ce que le dragon venait de dire. « Je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre de voir ce qui va se passer au repas avant de les féliciter. »

« Vous n'avez toujours pas confiance en nous. » protesta pégase.

« Seiya je te confierais ma vie . . . mais pas mes dîners mondains. » s'amusa Hyoga.

« Je suis bien d'accord. » appuya Shiryu. « Où sont Ikki et Shun ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » évita Hyoga. « Ils sont partis avant moi. Ils avaient peut-être des choses à faire. »

« Le soir du réveillon ? »

Hyoga haussa les épaules et se concentra sur autre chose. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Seiya. « Tu devrais dire à Miho d'aller s'allonger un peu. Dans son état rester debout ce n'est pas le mieux. »

« Je lui ai déjà dit. Elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas manquer la fête. »

Hyoga attrapa assez brusquement Seiya par le col et le tira vers une autre pièce, le petit salon. « Je n'ai pas envie de faire un accouchement catastrophe ce soir. Alors viens m'aider à amener un canapé là-bas. Ta femme est enceinte et tu n'as même pas pensé à prévoir ce genre de chose. »

« C'est son quatrième. Elle est rodée. »

« Votre quatrième !! Et ce n'est pas une raison pour ne plus être aux petits soins pour elle. »

« D'accord ! D'accord ! »

« Prends exemple sur Shiryu. »

« S'arrêter à deux ? »

« Prendre en considération les besoins de ta femme. »

« Ah !! » Les deux hommes prirent le canapé chacun d'un côté et commencèrent à l'avancer vers la grande salle. « Dis tu es au courant pour June ? »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Elle est enceinte. »

« Ah oui, j'ai entendu la rumeur. »

«Elle veut s'installer quelques mois ici rien que pour que ce soit toi qui s'occupe d'elle. Argol n'est pas très content.»

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » Seiya l'interrogea du regard. « Il doit bien y avoir une solution pour que les deux soient contents. » Ikki et Shun entrèrent dans la grande pièce où tout le monde était présent, pratiquement en même temps que Seiya et Hyoga revenaient portant le canapé. Hyoga ne les vit d'abord pas.

Ikki ouvrit les bras en grand. « J'ai quelque chose à dire. » Il attrapa ou plutôt vola une coupe de champagne à un des invités et fit tinter le verre. « Quelque chose d'important. » Le brouhaha cessa faisant tomber un silence lourd. Tout le monde remarqua que Ikki semblait un peu saoul. « Je suis désolé de gâcher cette super soirée préparée avec soin par Seiya et Jabu. . . . Qui en passant n'ont fait que appeler une équipe qui s'occupe de ce genre de réceptions. Ils ne méritent pas vraiment les honneurs. » Shun était agrippé au bras de son frère et essayait de le faire taire et même tentait de le faire quitter la pièce. Ikki résistait bien malgré son état d'ébriété.

Hyoga lâcha le canapé et avança vers eux. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Ikki l'attrapa par les épaules et l'amena vers lui. Hyoga eut son réflexe si étonnant. Il essaya de se dégager. « Hyoga et moi allons nous séparer. » Le Russe se débattit un peu, Ikki le lâcha sans résister. Le silence se fit encore plus pesant. « On voulait le faire un peu plus tard pour ne pas gâcher les fêtes mais . . . Il n'arrive même plus à faire semblant. »

« Salaud !! » cria Hyoga hors de lui. « Parce que tu es bourré on va devoir te pardonner. Tu veux passer pour la victime. » Hyoga se tourna vers l'assistance. « Ikki me trompe depuis des mois. » hurla t il.

Ikki eut une brusque bouffée de colère. Il laissa tomber le verre qui se fracassa à terre. Il attrapa Hyoga à nouveau par les épaules. Cette fois avec les deux mains et le força à se tourner vers lui. Il serra fort, au point de faire mal sans doute. « Dis leur !! Dis leur toute la vérité Hyoga !! Dis leur que cela fait plus de trois ans que tu refuses que je te touche, que tu ne supportes plus mon contact. »

« Lâche moi !! » Hyoga se dégagea avec force, même prêt à utiliser son cosmos s'il avait fallu. Il pointa un doigt vers Ikki, la colère brillant intensément dans ses yeux. « Je ne t'ai jamais trompé. » dit il en appuyant sur chaque mots. « Jamais ! »

« Tu m'as fait vivre un véritable enfer. » Ikki fit quelques pas mais Hyoga recula d'autant et même de plus. « Je t'aimais comme un dingue, même après tout ce temps, et tu as profité de la situation. »

Hyoga secoua la tête violemment de droite à gauche, semblant sur le point de pleurer, mais ce reprit. « On a vraiment plus rien à faire ensemble. » Il fit quelques pas pour quitter la pièce. Il entendit du bruit derrière lui, se retourna pour voir Seiya et quelques autres voulant l'accompagner. Il mit ses mains en avant. « Non !! Laissez moi tranquille. » Il attrapa son manteau et disparu.

sSsSsSsSsSs

(à suivre)


	2. Chapter 2

Shun ouvrit une porte qui était peu visible quand on ne connaissait pas le lieu

Bonjour à tous,

Bon en quelque sorte le problème des séparations est résolu. Je vais utiliser de nouvelles séparations. Cela va me prendre du temps de changer tous les chapitres alors je le ferais petit à petit. En attendant pour vous remercier de votre patience, je vous offre deux chapitres de ma nouvelle fic. Régalez vous et à bientôt. Bis. Venda

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Shun ouvrit une porte qui était peu visible quand on ne connaissait pas le lieu. Un vent glacial s'engouffra dans le couloir. Il serra plus son manteau contre lui et commença à avancer doucement. Au bout de quelques pas il aperçut Hyoga, assit sur le rebord de l'immeuble, regardant les lumières de la ville. « Salut !! » dit il doucement.

« Shun j'ai envie d'être seul. »

« Personne n'a envie d'être seul le soir du réveillon. »

« Va plutôt tenir compagnie à ton frère. »

« Il cuve son vin. » Shun avait continué à approcher et il finit par s'asseoir tranquillement près de Hyoga. « Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que c'était si grave entre vous. »

« Cela n'a plus d'importance. On a trop laissé traîner je suppose. »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Il n'y a rien à dire Shun. »

Andromède fronça les sourcils. « C'est votre problème à tous les deux vous savez. Vous n'avez jamais rien à dire. Et puis vous en arrivez à des extrémités pareilles. »

« Shun ! »

« Si vous en aviez parlé depuis le début ne serait ce qu'entre vous je suis sûr que vous auriez pu faire quelque chose. »

« Shun ! »

« Vous n'avez jamais su communiquer. C'est moi qui vous avez mit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. »

« Tu aurais peut-être du t'abstenir. »

« Ne me mens pas, Hyoga. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas été heureux avec Ikki. »

« Quelle importance. » Hyoga se releva et voulu partir mais Shun fit de même et l'attrapa.

« C'est important. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé Hyoga ? Parle moi. Tu ne peux pas lui parler à lui mais tu peux me parler à moi, tu le sais. » Shun passa une main sur la nuque de Hyoga et essaya de le calmer, même s'il remarqua vite que cela ne fonctionnait pas vraiment. Le Russe tenait sur les nerfs, depuis plusieurs jours apparemment. « Tu te rappelles quand nous étions enfants ? J'étais la seule personne à qui tu parlais. Tu ne parlais pas notre langue mais tu n'avais jamais ouvert la bouche si bien que tout le monde croyait que tu étais muet . . . . Mais à moi tu me parlais. Tu disais des choses dans ta langue, me les désignais et je te disais comment on disait ça dans la notre. »

« Ce sont des souvenirs d'enfance Shun. Pourquoi tu . . . . »

« Tu as fini par faire une fugue. Tous les orphelins ont essayé au moins une fois. J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi. J'ai demandé à Ikki de te retrouver et de te ramener. » Hyoga ne pouvant se dégager de la poigne de Shun sans lui faire mal, détourna la tête et le regard. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous pendant cette fugue . . . . mais quand vous êtes revenus. »

« Arrête les idées romantiques Shun. Nous étions que des gosses et il ne s'est rien passé. Ikki m'a foutue une torgnolle de l'avoir obligé à me courir après et il m'a ramené à la fondation par la peau des fesses juste parce que tu lui avais demandé. »

« Pourtant après cette histoire tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour que Ikki te regarde et t'estime un peu. »

« J'étais un gosse influençable et Ikki était le plus fort d'entre nous. » répondit avec exaspération Hyoga. « Tout le monde . . . Ecoute je ne veux plus parler de ça. »

Shun le lâcha et leva les bras vers le haut. « D'accord !! Parlons d'autre chose. » Shun prit l'air de rien. « Parlons de lorsque nous sommes rentrés de la guerre sainte. » Hyoga soupira. « Tu as été le premier à réaliser que tu étais attiré par les hommes, et un homme en particulier. Tu me parlais de tes angoisses d'aimer un homme, qui à première vu préférait les femmes. »

« Pourquoi tu me parles de tout ça ? Pourquoi tu te sens le besoin d'évoquer tout ça ? Maintenant ? »

« J'ai été ton confident, ton ami, ton frère pendant des années Hyoga. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler ? »

« Parce que cela ne changerait rien, absolument rien. »

« Si cela peut te libérer un peu du poids que tu portes, ce serait déjà bien. »

Hyoga poussa un nouveau soupir. Il baissa la tête et Shun cru qu'il avait usé toutes ses cartes. Hyoga ne dirait rien. Il sursauta presque quand la voix douce et faible de Hyoga retentit. « Je croyais que notre couple était assez fort. Je croyais qu'on pouvait surmonter ça mais . . . . quand j'ai été mieux tout était déjà cassé entre nous. J'ai essayé de recoller les morceaux, de tenir bon . . . Cela m'a complètement mit chaos quand j'ai découvert qu'il avait un amant. Notre couple était en mille morceaux. J'ai encore essayé. Je me suis accroché à ce qu'il nous restait mais . . . c'était trop tard. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par . . . »

« Shun !! J'ai vraiment besoin d'être seul. S'il te plait. Je vais aller travailler à la clinique. »

« D'accord !! » Shun n'insista plus. Il savait qu'il avait obtenu beaucoup de Hyoga ce soir.

« Tu pourras aller me prendre quelques affaires demain matin ? Je ne rentrerai pas. »

« Oui !! »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Shun agrippa sans ménagement le bras de son frère et le tira. « Sors de là !! » cria t il.

« Shun ! Laisse moi dormir. »

« Cela fait une semaine que tu végètes. On a pleins de choses à faire. »

« Je croyais que c'était Seiya et Jabu qui s'en occupaient. »

« On peut donner un coup de main. » Ikki tira pour récupérer son bras, même si ce ne fut pas brusque, Shun perdit l'équilibre et tomba sans aucune grâce sur le dos d'Ikki encore allongé dans le lit.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller. »

« Hyoga lui au moins travaille. Il ne passe pas ses journées au lit. »

« Tu ne peux pas aller emmerder quelqu'un d'autre ? » hurla Ikki faisant sursauter Shun. « Est-ce trop demander de pouvoir déprimer en paix quelques jours. » Ikki se leva sans regarder son frère. « Merde !! »

« Je voulais juste .. . » murmura Shun ayant perdu tout son aplomb face à la réaction violente d'Ikki.

« Les choses ne se passeront pas d'une certaine façon parce que tu le veux. Des fois on ne peut pas changer les choses, il faut que tu le comprennes. Tu ne pourras rien faire pour Hyoga et moi. Et . . . tu ne me feras pas aller à cette fête, ni Hyoga d'ailleurs. » Ikki se calma un peu. « Shun !! Va passer ta soirée avec Rune. Amuse toi et pendant quelques heures ne pense pas à ce qui se passe entre Hyoga et moi. Personne n'aura envie de nous voir et nous avons envie de ne voir personne. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Shun se mit à sangloter un peu, au grand désespoir d'Ikki. « Cela me déprime de savoir que vous serez seuls ce soir. »

L'aîné retourna près du lit pour s'y asseoir et serrer Shun contre lui. « Ne le voit pas comme ça. Ce serait un jour comme un autre tu t'en rendrais compte que c'est bénéfique. On a besoin de calme, de faire le point. » Ikki obligea Shun à soulever son visage. « Mais toi je veux que tu fasses la fête, que tu passes de magnifique moment avec Rune. . . . Pour moi, d'accord ? » Shun secoua la tête positivement en reniflant.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga sourit à la jeune femme qui suait à grosses gouttes et avait une grimace de douleur sous la contraction. « Et bien on dirait qu'il veut attendre un peu. » Le Russe jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. « Il veut peut-être être le premier bébé de l'année. »

« Je préférerais qu'il vienne de suite docteur. »

Hyoga eut un nouveau sourire plus amusé. « Je suis désolé, pour le moment c'est lui qui décide. » Hyoga prit la direction de la porte. « Je reviens dans un quart d'heure. » Le père à côté de sa compagne lui envoya un regard désespéré. « Tout va bien se passer. » Il donna des instructions à l'infirmière également dans la pièce puis sortit.

A peine dehors on l'interpella. « Hyoga !! » Il se retourna pour tomber sur Maxime.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas encore partit. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ma mère m'a gardé des parts au chaud. »

« Rentre chez toi, Maxime. »

« Il y a Ikki dans la salle d'attente. » Hyoga se figea et arrêta même de marcher alors qu'il prenait la direction d'une autre chambre. « Il veut te voir. »

« Je vais y aller. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui . . . Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Si tu as . . . »

« Merci, ça va aller. » Hyoga attendit que Maxime décide de partir mais ce dernier resta devant lui. « Maxime rentre chez toi. Ta famille t'attend. »

« Je pourrais . . . »

« Cela va aller, je te dis. » Hyoga se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ami. « Merci !! » Il prit la direction de la salle d'attente, sachant que Maxime ne partirait pas s'il ne bougeait pas. Du couloir on voyait assez bien la salle d'attente et vis versa. Ikki se leva tranquillement en le voyant arriver. Hyoga essaya de garder un air calme. « Bonsoir !! »

« Bonsoir !! » répondit très serein Ikki. « Je . . . suis venu m'excuser pour . . . » Hyoga détourna le regard ne voulant pas que Ikki voit la panique dans ses yeux. « ce qui s'est passé le soir du réveillon. »

« C'est . . . »

« Je n'avais pas à te faire une scène pareil. On avait décidé de se séparer . . . tranquillement, après les fêtes. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas. » Ikki sembla étonné. « Pas pour ça. » ajouta Hyoga. « A dire vrai . . . Je ne t'ai jamais rien reproché jusqu'à . . . ce que tu me trompes. »

« Mais . . . »

« Ikki, cela ne collait plus entre nous c'est tout. » simplifia t il les choses au maximum en espérant que son ex-compagnon n'irait pas chercher plus loin.

« Oui ! Tu as peut-être raison. » Ikki sembla soudain troublé, et comme échoué ne sachant plus ce qu'il faisait là. « Shun m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas passer à la maison alors . . . je t'ai ramené quelques affaires. Elles sont dans mon coffre. »

« Merci !! »

« Si tu me donnes les clefs de ta voiture, je . . . »

« Oui, merci. » Hyoga jeta un œil une nouvelle fois à une horloge, cette fois au fond du couloir. « Dans moins d'une heure, il sera minuit. . . . » Hyoga eut l'air d'hésiter mais décida de dire ce qu'il avait à dire jusqu'au bout. « Tu veux finir l'année avec moi ? »

L'étonnement d'Ikki ne fut pas caché, et d'ailleurs rapidement une sorte de joie le remplaça. « Oui !! J'aimerai beaucoup. On a toujours passé les fêtes ensemble depuis . . . »

« Un paquet d'années. » continua Hyoga. Il eut un sourire des plus tendre et qui ne semblait même pas forcé. « On a pas de champagne mais du café ou du chocolat chaud. »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance. » Hyoga sourit à nouveau, comme si c'était naturel chez lui, alors que même les personnes qui le connaissaient peu savaient que c'était rare. Il fit un signe à Ikki qui le suivit sans parler, comme si cela allait gâcher quelque chose.

Après quelques pas, Ikki su exactement où Hyoga voulait l'emmener. Ils y avaient eut des bons moments, à une période. A l'époque ou tout allait bien encore entre eux. Quand les horaires de Hyoga étaient impossibles, il était venu. Ils avaient même passé des moments tendres à cet endroit. La salle de repos de la clinique. « C'est l'endroit idéal. » dit il doucement en entrant à la suite de son ex.

« Oui ! » Hyoga s'assit sur le canapé usé mais encore bien confortable et ferma les yeux.

« Tu as trouvé un endroit où . . . ? »

« Jabu m'a hébergé quelques jours mais je viens de trouver un appart pas très loin. »

« Cela me rassure. »

Hyoga rouvrit les yeux pour les fixer dans les prunelles d'Ikki. « Moi aussi je dois te faire mes excuses. Je n'ai jamais voulu que cela se passe de cette façon. »

« Je sais. »

Hyoga se pencha et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il prit une grande inspiration. « Tu devrais être avec Shun. »

« Tu devrais être avec Camus et Isaak. »

« Ils ont comprit que j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul. »

« Je ressens la même . . . »

Une infirmière entra en vitesse dans la pièce. « Hyoga !! La jeune femme de la 2 est complètement dilatée. »

« Hein ? » s'étonna Hyoga en se levant. « Elle en avait pour encore deux heures de travail. Au moins. » L'infirmière avoua son incompréhension et partit en catastrophe. « Désolé, je dois y aller. » fit il à Ikki qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Pas de soucis. » Hyoga voulu quitter la pièce mais Ikki eut un dernier sursaut. « Hyoga !! » L'appelé se retourna. « Si un jour tu as un problème, tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi. »

« Bien sûr. » Hyoga partit sans se retourner. Ikki savait qu'ils allaient s'arranger pour s'éviter plusieurs mois, voir plusieurs années. Il quitta la salle de repos et alla dans les vestiaires. Il connaissait assez bien l'endroit. Hyoga travaillait ici depuis des années et c'était loin d'être sa première visite. Il ouvrit le casier de Hyoga et prit les clefs de sa voiture. Il allait lui rendre ses affaires et disparaître de sa vie.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Ikki prit une grande inspiration mais hésita encore à sortir de son véhicule. Cela faisait combien de mois ? De jours ? Il ne comptait plus parce que cela le déprimait. Se retrouver ici maintenant n'était pas l'idéal, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Sur le siège passager était posé un gros bouquet de fleur. Il l'attrapa et prit une nouvelle grande inspiration avant de se décider à sortir de sa voiture. Il ne savait pas comment il allait devoir se comporter. Il verrait en fonction de la réaction de Hyoga. Tous les scénarios qu'il s'était fait dans la tête ces derniers jours ne l'aidaient pas. Il entra dans la clinique pourtant d'un pas régulier et appuyé avec un air serein. « Je savais que tu viendrais. » Ikki tourna la tête, surpris d'entendre déjà une voix familière. Seika lui attrapa le bras pour le diriger. « C'est du passé, n'est ce pas ? L'important c'est la famille. »

« Oui ! » répondit par automatisme Ikki. A dire vrai il venait surtout parce que sinon il allait en entendre parler pendant des siècles.

« C'est une petite fille. »

« Ah ! » Ikki fit un peu la grimace, pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas ses nièces mais . . . c'était la quatrième fille pour Pégase. « Comment à réagit Seiya ? »

« Cet idiot à clamer haut et fort qu'il continuerait jusqu'à avoir un garçon. »

« Pauvre Miho !! »

« Ça l'a fait rire. »

« Elle est aussi doucement folle que lui. »

Seika sourit. « Tu n'as jamais eut envie d'avoir des enfants ? »

« Hein ?? Heu non. »

« Jamais ? »

« Non pas vraiment. Hyoga voulait qu'on adopte un chat. Je n'étais pas contre. » Seika éclata de rire. « Quoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose. »

Tout en parlant ils étaient arrivés à la chambre de Miho. Ils entrèrent pour se retrouver serrer à au moins 10 dans cette petite chambre. Jabu et Seiya faisant les idiots au dessus du berceau du bébé. Ikki se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi l'enfant ne hurlait pas de peur. Il s'approcha de Miho, déposa un baiser sur son front, tout en lui donnant les fleurs. « Ça va ? »

« Oui !! » murmura Miho qui semblait quand même pas mal fatiguée. La jeune femme eut la force de lui attraper son tee-shirt et de le forcer à se baisser plus. « Mais s'il te plait, trouve n'importe quoi pour que Seiya et Jabu quittent la chambre. Je n'en peux plus d'eux. »

« D'accord. »

Ikki regarda un peu tout le monde dans la chambre, au départ juste pour savoir si personne n'avait réussit à calmer les deux furieux et en espoir caché de voir Hyoga. Miho du comprendre dès le début. « Il a du partir pour un autre accouchement, mais il a promit de revenir vite. »

« Comment il va ? » murmura Ikki espérant que ce bout de conversation ne serait qu'entre eux.

« Il a l'air fatigué. Il a avoué qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup. »

« Il ne veut sans doute pas me voir. Je vais emmener les garçons. »

« Je lui dirais que tu es passé. »

« Il n'en a rien à faire. »

« Pas sûr ! » répondit la jeune femme en ayant un sourire de circonstance. Elle lâcha Ikki et même le repoussa. Sa tête glissa doucement sur l'oreiller où elle ferma les yeux épuisée.

Ikki s'empressa de rejoindre les deux phénomènes à côté du berceau. Il observa le bébé dormir, sans soucis puis sans bruit attrapa la nuque de Seiya et Jabu pour les obliger à quitter la chambre. Il y eut protestations mais Ikki tenu bon. « Allons vérifier la quantité de nounours que tu peux porter, Seiya. Ta femme et ton bébé sont épuisés. Ils ont besoin de repos. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Il n'avait pas vu Hyoga ce jour là, ni d'autres jours d'ailleurs. Ils ne fréquentaient plus tous les deux les réunions familiales du week-end et Shun repartit avec son amant bien avant la naissance du bébé de Miho et Seiya n'étaient pas là pour essayer de les faire se rencontrer. Bien sûr à chaque fois qu'il avait Shun au téléphone ce dernier n'oubliait pas de lui demander où cela en était mais à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres il ne pouvait pas faire plus. Il n'avait pas cherché à le voir et il avait fait de même.

Mais . . . Parfois on disait que le hasard faisait bien les choses. Il était venu dîner ici des dizaines de fois depuis sa séparation avec Hyoga. Il ne l'avait jamais vu. Pourtant là, à cet instant il était devant lui. Enfin pas très loin. Hyoga était assis à une table, seul. Il semblerait qu'il ne l'ait pas encore remarqué. De toute façon Hyoga ne s'intéressait jamais aux étrangers qui pouvaient être autour de lui dans ce genre d'endroits.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait aller le saluer. Lui dire bonjour. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ? 8 mois ? Comment allait réagir Hyoga ?

Il se leva doucement du tabouret. Il s'était installé au bar en attendant que . . . d'accord que son petit ami le rejoigne. Il sortait avec quelqu'un, depuis quelques semaines, mais il n'y avait rien de sérieux.

« Bonsoir ! »

Hyoga ne leva la tête vers lui qu'à cet instant. L'étonnement se lu sur son visage, un peu de gêne également mais être en sa présence ne semblait pas le déranger. « Bonsoir ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien et toi ? »

« Ça va ! » Sans réaliser Ikki s'assit sur la chaise face à Hyoga. « Tu es seul ? »

« Non, je . . . »

« Bonsoir ! » Ikki eut un sursaut en levant la tête vers une jeune femme. Un petit sourire discret ourlait ses lèvres. Ikki jeta un regard interrogatif à Hyoga, ce dernier sembla encore plus gêné. Pourtant il fit les présentations.

« Ikki voici Shinzi, une amie. Shinzi, euh . . . Ikki » Hyoga hésita encore. « Mon ex. »

La jeune femme tendit la main pour serrer celle d'Ikki qui le fit machinalement. « Hyoga m'a un peu parlé de vous. » Ikki sentit une sorte de tension. « Il n'est pas entré dans les détails. »

« Hyoga n'entre jamais dans les détails. » répondit il calmement.

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. » Hyoga lui n'avait rien dit, les observant se parler, n'ayant pas l'intention de les empêcher.

Mais Ikki n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser. Son petit ami risquait d'arriver, même s'il était habitué à ses retards maintenant. Il se leva donc pour laisser la place à la jeune femme qui s'assit avec grâce. « Passez une bonne soirée. »

« Vous aussi. » répondit aimablement la jeune femme mais avec une certaine froideur.

Ikki s'éloigna ayant une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais ne pouvant la dire à voix haute dans ce genre d'endroits. Son petit ami arriva heureusement à ce moment là et ils allèrent à une table, qu'Ikki choisit spécialement loin de la table de Hyoga. Pourtant pendant tout le repas son esprit ne pu penser à rien d'autre qu'au Russe. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait avec cette femme ? Son petit ami le trouva distrait, à dire vrai il ne l'écouta pas du tout de la soirée. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à Hyoga, avec elle.

Il se leva, alors qu'ils attendaient les cafés, s'excusant en disant qu'il allait aux toilettes. Il ne prit pas cette direction. Il alla vers la table de Hyoga. Le couple était sur le point de partir. Hyoga était debout et aidait la jeune femme à passer son manteau. Cette vue rendit Ikki malade.

Les mots sortirent tous seuls de son esprit et il ne réalisa pas les avoir envoyer à l'esprit de Hyoga. « Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as quitté ? Tu penses que finalement tu es hétéro ? »

Hyoga sans doute surpris de recevoir de telles pensées sursauta. Et c'est là qu'Ikki réalisa que même si heureusement il ne l'avait pas dit à voix haute, il avait parlé par télépathie à Hyoga. Le Cygne fixa les yeux dans les siens. Ikki fut incapable de comprendre son regard. Puis il détourna les yeux comme si de rien était. La jeune femme n'avait rien remarqué et Hyoga lui prit le bras pour sortir.

C'est dehors que l'on pu enfin voir une réaction chez Hyoga. Son visage se décomposa lentement. Il essaya de garder un semblant de maîtrise de lui-même jusqu'à la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière passager par galanterie, mais fut incapable de feindre un petit étonnement face à son amie alors que celle-ci refusa de monter. Il demanda donc calmement en essayant de faire un dernier effort pour paraître normal. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Tu t'es bien moqué de moi. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de lui. »

« Je t'avais dit que je sortais d'une rupture douloureuse, et . . . . » Finalement cela l'arrangeait d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec la jeune femme. Cela lui faisait sortir de l'esprit ce que Ikki venait de dire, enfin de penser.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais gay. Moi qui croyait qu'avec de la patience . . . »

« Je ne l'ai jamais caché Shinzi. Tout le monde le sait à la clinique. Tu as bien du entendre la rumeur. »

« Mais justement . . . Je croyais que ce n'était que ça . . . qu'une rumeur. »

« Je suis désolé que tu te sois fait des idées. Je ne te vois que comme une amie. Je te l'avais dit dès le départ que je ne cherchais pas une relation. »

« Tu m'as baladé ces derniers mois. Tu t'étais rendu compte que j'espérais plus. »

« Non !! Je suis désolé mais non. Je n'ai pas deviné. Et de toute façon je te le répète je ne suis pas du tout dans cette optique . . . que ce soit avec un homme, ou une femme. » Shinzi entra dans la voiture puis claqua la portière. Hyoga la raccompagna chez elle dans un silence religieux.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Ikki se posa devant un interphone. Il resta bien 5 minutes à faire le pied de grue devant à observer les noms. Un en particulier mais il essayait que cela ne ce voit pas trop. Est-ce qu'il avait bien fait de venir ? Il prit une grande inspiration et appuya sur la sonnerie d'un des appartements. Il essaya de faire que la sonnerie n'ait rien de trop appuyé, de trop impatient.

Personne ne vint répondre et il commença à se demander s'il l'avait aperçu par la fenêtre. Ou bien, il ne répondait à personne. Non shiryu disait qu'il venait de temps en temps. Il ferma les yeux, fit une sorte de petite prière et appuya à nouveau sur le bouton.

Il y eut un déclic dans l'interphone après quelques secondes. « Oui ? »

« Hyoga, c'est moi. Je . . . suis venue . . . . J'aimerai m'excuser pour . . . »

Il y eut de nouveau le déclic. « Comment tu as eut mon adresse ? »

Ikki ferma les yeux avec force et se maudit intérieurement. Il n'allait pas commencer par un mensonge. Il fallait qu'il dise la vérité. « Je t'ai suivit à la sortie de ton travail aujourd'hui. Je . . . cela fait 15 minutes que je suis dehors. J'hésitais à . . . Je voudrais te parler . . . » Le déclic se fit à nouveau. Ikki eut un instant de panique. « Hyoga ?? » Il n'eut aucune réponse. Ikki cru qu'il allait avoir une attaque cardiaque. Il appuya à nouveau sur le bouton, plusieurs fois, espérant dans son fort intérieur que Hyoga décrocherait à nouveau. Il devait lui parler, s'excuser surtout de ce qu'il avait dit au restaurant l'autre jour.

La porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit. Ikki fit un volte-face tellement rapide qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre. Hyoga était là devant lui, en peignoir dégoulinant d'eau. Il sortait de la douche. « L'interphone fonctionne mais pas l'ouverture à distance de la porte. » expliqua Hyoga.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il n'en avait pas l'intention de toute façon. « Je suis venu parce que je voulais m'excuser. Te revoir m'a . . . beaucoup secoué et . . . . » Ikki prit une immense inspiration. « te voir avec un femme m'a complètement retourné. Cela m'aurait fait moins mal de te voir avec un homme. »

« Ce n'était qu'une amie. » Hyoga le détailla de la tête au pied avec calme. « Tu as l'air bien. »

« Merci. Toi, tu as l'air crevé. »

« Ah excusez-moi. » dit Hyoga en prenant un faux air bourgeois. Ikki sourit, Hyoga ne faisait ça que quand il se sentait bien, en confiance. Hyoga avait encore confiance en lui. « Je viens de faire une garde de 32 heure. Je suis crevé. » Il le fixa à nouveau plus attentivement et se concentra sur un sac en pastique que Ikki tenait à la main. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Oh ! Euh . . . Des crèmes glacées. Je me suis dit que . . . si tu acceptais de me parler . . . »

« Tu veux entrer ? »

« Oui ! » avoua Ikki avec un certain soulagement et sans aucune gêne.

Hyoga ne laissa pas paraître de sentiments. Il ouvrit plus la porte d'entrée et avança dans le couloir en vérifiant que Ikki le suivait. Ils montèrent trois étages où là Ikki aperçut une porte entrebâillée, coincée par une chaussure. Hyoga entra sans se retourner vers Ikki. Il prit directement la direction de la salle de bain.

« Ferme la porte. » Ikki s'exécuta et fit quelques pas pour enfin voir l'intérieur. Il fut assez surpris. Comme il fallait s'y attendre de Hyoga, l'intérieur était propre à la limite de l'impeccable, juste une assiette encore à moitié pleine sur la table. Non ce qui l'étonna c'est la taille de l'appartement. Il s'agissait d'un minuscule studio, aménagé . . . pas du tout dans les goûts de Hyoga. Cela du se voir dans son regard qu'il trouvait cela curieux de la part de Hyoga car ce dernier en revenant de la salle de bain dit. « Je loue meublé. » Ikki se tourna pour le voir. Il avait rapidement passé un pantalon et un tee-shirt, ses cheveux encore mouillés. « Je n'avais pas envie de me préoccuper de ça. »

« Tu pourrais t'offrir mieux avec ton salaire. »

Hyoga haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis jamais chez moi. Il me faut juste un coin pour dormir. »

« Quand même . . . » Ikki fit comme chez lui. Il posa sa veste sur le rebord du canapé qui devait sans doute se déplier pour faire le lit de Hyoga vu qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre. Puis il prit la direction du coin cuisine et alla mettre les glaces dans le freezer.

Hyoga le regarda évoluer sans rien dire, sans bouger également, encore à l'entrée de la minuscule salle de bain. Ikki avait toujours été comme ça. A faire rapidement que sa présence avait quelque chose de normal. Il bougea seulement pour s'installer sur une sorte de grande chaise en osier, un peu comme un rocking-chair, laissant Ikki, comme il semblait le vouloir, s'occuper de tout. Ikki d'ailleurs trouva tellement vite ses marques, lui il lui avait fallu des semaines. Il était trop habitué à son ancienne maison qu'ils avaient achetée ensembles, meublée ensembles, décorée ensembles. « Tu veux une clef ? » demanda t il sans réaliser.

« Pourquoi pas. » répondit Ikki tout aussi naturellement.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Et donc vous . . . » Son portable sonna. « Excusez-moi une seconde. » Il décrocha calmement en quittant la pièce. « Oui ? »

« Tu es de garde ce soir ? »

« Je finis à 21 heure. »

« J'ai envie d'aller voir ce film. On pourrait aller à la deuxième séance. Cela te dit ? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Je passe chez toi prendre des affaires et je viens te chercher à la clinique. »

« Ikki !! »

« Oui ? »

« Ne fais pas ça. »

Il y eut une pause du côté d'Ikki. « C'est à cause de ça que tu m'as quitté ? »

« Non Ikki. » Hyoga ferma les yeux en cherchant les bons mots. « Ce que je veux dire c'est . . . S'il te plait ne fais pas ça. Je ne peux pas vivre ça une deuxième fois. »

Il y eut une pause plus longue, extrêmement longue trouva même Hyoga. « Notre couple à droit à une deuxième chance. On a vécu trop de choses ensembles Hyoga. Tu ne peux pas tout plaquer comme ça. »

« Je t'ai toujours laissé diriger notre couple. Cela ne m'a jamais dérangé et cela ne me dérange toujours pas, mais . . . . Ikki pour moi rien n'a changé depuis Noël. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Je ne veux toujours pas que tu me touches. » Le silence qui s'installa entre eux fut comme un gouffre sans fond. « Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas. »

« D'accord ! » répondit froidement Ikki. « Je passe te chercher à 21 h. » Ikki raccrocha. Hyoga ferma les yeux, posa son front sur le mur du couloir. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de son visage sans pouvoir les retenir.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Ah Monsieur !! » l'interpella sa secrétaire, une femme entre deux âge, très sec. Elle s'était levée dès qu'il avait ouvert la porte. « Votre frère n'arrête pas d'appeler. Il dit qu'il n'arrive pas à vous joindre sur votre portable. »

Ikki poussa un soupir. « Je l'ai oublié chez un ami. Que veut il ? »

« Vous parler. Il a lourdement insisté. »

« Je vais l'appeler de suite avant qu'il ne fasse une syncope. » Ikki rentra dans son bureau, s'installa confortablement et décrocha son combiné. Le numéro de Shun il le connaissait par cœur, même si c'était plus souvent Shun qui l'appelait plutôt que l'inverse. Il eut à peine eut le temps de dire « Shun !! »

« Ikki ? Mon Dieu. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Dis moi si c'est vrai. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tu revois Hyoga ? »

« Oh c'est pas possible. Comment tu peux savoir ça à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. »

« Shiryu m'en a parlé. »

« Mettons les points sur le i, Shun. Il m'arrive de voir Hyoga, mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses. »

« Précise ! »

« On se voit en amis. »

« Mais c'est quoi cette histoire. Cela ne va pas. Cela ne va pas. Pourquoi ? Vous vous aimez. Vous vous compliquez la vie. »

« Va dire ça à Hyoga. » Ikki raccrocha au nez de Shun mais fut de suite prit de remord et rappela.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga dans son studio, était assit sur la chaise en osier. Enfin assit de façon peu banale. Les jambes sous lui, la tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche entrouverte. Il avait étalé une veste sur lui. Les yeux fermés, on aurait dit qu'il s'était assoupi en regardant la télé, mais elle n'était pas allumée. Peut-être que c'était en lisant un livre mais encore une fois pas de livre avec lui ou à proximité. D'ailleurs la lumière était éteinte. Le seul éclairage était celui de la fenêtre, faiblard.

L'interphone se mit à sonner brusquement. Hyoga se réveilla en sursaut, émergea comme il pu et alla d'un pas incertain vers l'interphone. Qui pouvait être là à sonner ? Ikki avait une clef et les autres appelaient toujours avant de venir. « Oui ? »

« Ouh tu as intérêt à m'ouvrir. »

« Shun ? » s'étonna Hyoga en reconnaissant la voix du cadet. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Ouvre-moi. »

« Attends je descends. »

« Ouvre-moi !! » ordonna à nouveau Shun. Il pouvait être très têtu et très autoritaire parfois.

Hyoga descendit les marches 2 à 2. Shun semblait fulminé à la porte. A peine ouverte, Shun s'engouffra. « Aucune objection. Je m'installe chez toi. »

« Hein ? Mais il n'y a pas la place chez moi. J'ai . . . »

« Tu vis dans un studio je sais. Ikki m'a raconté, mais . . . » Shun posa son doigt sur le torse de Hyoga et le poussa un peu. « Tant que cette histoire ne sera pas réglée je vivrais chez toi. Si cela te dérange tu n'as qu'à aller dormir à la maison. » Shun prit sa valise entra et commença à avancer sans rien dire de plus. Il n'y avait pas à discuter pour lui. « C'est où ? » demanda t il quand même.

« Troisième étage. » répondit mécaniquement Hyoga. Shun n'écouta pas plus. Il grimpa, suivit de près par Hyoga qui commença à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour convaincre Shun de plutôt aller dormir chez eux.

Andromède entra dans l'appartement dont la seule était entrouverte, mais sans réellement se soucier de savoir s'il s'agissait bien de celui de Hyoga. « En tout cas il y a une chose qui ne change pas. » s'exclama Shun en posant son sac et sa veste.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ta façon de ranger. » Shun pouvait avoir un œil de lynx dans certains cas. Il fit le tour de l'appartement en quelques secondes. « Tu ne dormais pas ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as l'air d'être tombé du lit mais . . . » Shun désigna évasivement le clic-clac.

« Oh euh . . . Je me suis assoupit dessus sans avoir eut le courage de l'ouvrir. »

Shun leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu sais Ikki et toi avez plus de point commun que vous le pensez. » Hyoga se retint de faire une grimace. Il attrapa la veste qui traînait sur la chaise où il était et alla la rangée pour s'occuper. « C'est une veste à Ikki !! » réalisa Shun.

« Oui il l'a oublié. » Hyoga la jeta dans les bras de Shun. « Et j'en ai marre de la voir traîner tu n'as qu'à la lui rendre. » Shun lui renvoya la veste de la même façon.

« Ikki m'a avoué que vous vous revoyez 'en amis'. Tu n'as qu'à la lui rendre toi-même. »

Hyoga qui n'avait pas refermé la porte du placard, posa méticuleusement la veste sur un cintre. En même temps il vit Shun essayer de trouver un endroit pour passer sa valise sans qu'elle gêne mais vu le peu de place qu'il y avait dans le studio ce ne serait pas chose facile. « Shun ! Ce serait plus simple que tu ailles . . . . »

« Je t'arrête de suite. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi. » Hyoga soupira mais n'essaya pas plus de raisonner Andromède.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga était dans un coin sombre. Assit à même le sol sur le carrelage froid, ses jambes pliées et croisées. On pouvait se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Ses coudes étaient sur ses cuisses et les paumes de ses mains sur ses yeux. Légèrement penché vers l'avant il avait un léger mouvement entêtant d'avant en arrière. « J'ai encore fait ce cauchemar. » murmura t il. « Ce cauchemar. » La pièce était noire et silencieuse, pas très spacieuse. Mais un fin filet de lumière transparaissait à travers le bas de la porte et on sentait une certaine activité derrière. « Shun c'est installé chez moi. Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il vienne vivre chez moi ? Je ne dors plus à nouveau. Le cauchemar revient et je ne dors plus. C'est pire qu'avant. » La pause fut brève mais présente et lourde. Hyoga prit une grande inspiration. « Cela servira à quelque chose ? » A nouveau il y eut une pause comme si Hyoga avait attendu la réponse de quelqu'un.

« J'ai mes mains dans son corps. Je ne peux rien faire d'autres. Je ne peux pas les enlever. Si je les retire elle mourra . . . et le bébé aussi. » Malgré les mains sur ses yeux, des larmes se mirent à couler. « Les battements du cœur du bébé ralentissent. Je ne peux rien faire d'autres tu comprends ? » La voix de Hyoga se cassa, eut un tremblement. « Je ne peux pas sauver les deux. Elle est entrain de faire une hémorragie interne. J'ai du sang partout sur moi. Si je fais sortir le bébé elle ne survivra pas. Elle sera morte avant d'atteindre l'hôpital. Si . . . » Hyoga eut un hoquet de pleures. « Si je laisse le bébé . . . . On a peut-être le temps d'atteindre l'hôpital les battements du cœur du bébé ne sont pas encore limites. On a une chance. Jusqu'au bout j'y ai cru. On a peut-être une chance. Mais . . . la fréquence cardiaque diminue encore et encore. Je ne peux rien faire. La mère . . . elle me supplie de sauver son bébé. Je crois qu'elle a comprit. Je crois qu'elle sait que je dois faire un choix entre elle et lui. Pourquoi elle n'est pas à l'hôpital ? On aurait pu les sauver tous les deux. Et là . . . . Elle me le dit. C'est comme un électrochoc. Pendant quelques secondes . . . Je n'ai pas pu penser à eux. J'ai pensé à moi, à . . . J'ai été égoïste. Pendant ces quelques secondes j'ai voulu retirer mes mains et les laisser mourir tous les deux. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je hurle à l'infirmière de s'éloigner. J'ai prit ma décision. Je me mets en position, ordonne à la mère de pousser. Je l'aide en tirant la tête du bébé. Je sais qu'elle aura mal extrêmement mal mais c'est la seule chance . . . pour le bébé. La mère c'est . . . comme si elle était déjà morte. . . . . Oh mon Dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fais. » Hyoga éclata en sanglots et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Les pleures durèrent un long moment même si ils s'apaisèrent petit à petit.

Après un long moment, allongé par terre en position fœtale, Hyoga se remit à murmurer. « Je n'en peux plus de faire ce cauchemar. Mais l'autre est pire. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Dis ? » Ikki poussa un long soupir et leva le nez de son dossier. Son frère était arrivé il y avait une demi-heure dans son bureau en jurant qu'il ne le dérangerait pas. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Il n'arrêtait pas de l'interrompre pour lui parler. Il lui demandait ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il aimerait faire ce soir, s'il avait l'intention d'inviter Hyoga au restaurant. Et entre bien entendu des questions beaucoup plus intimes sur sa relation avec Hyoga, maintenant et des fois avant également.

« Quoi encore ? » demanda t il sans méchanceté car il lui restait toujours un peu de patience pour son petit frère.

« Il y a une question que je me pose. »

« Tu ne t'es pas gêné jusque là. »

Shun eut un petit sourire diabolique mais qui lui ferait accéder aux cieux sans concession, puis soudain au grand étonnement d'Ikki, il redevint très sérieux, et la question tomba. « Il date de quand le 'Ne me touche pas' de Hyoga ? »

Malgré la surprise de la question Ikki ne laissa rien paraître et répondit sans réfléchir. « Depuis le début. »

« Depuis le début de votre relation ? » s'exclama Shun en écarquillant les yeux.

« Non depuis le début de nos problèmes. » Ikki fit une pause. « Quoique . . . » Shun se redressa et s'approcha de son frère sans doute à s'attendre à la révélation du siècle. « En vérité je crois qu'il a commencé à dire 'Ne me touche pas' . . . » Les yeux d'Ikki s'assombrirent. « Quand il a su pour mon infidélité. »

Shun se rassit tranquillement et fit la moue. « N'importe qui aurait réagit pareil. Tu l'as trahi. »

« Nos problèmes datent bien avant cette histoire. »

« Explique moi !! » insista son cadet.

Ikki comprit que Shun ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas satisfait sa curiosité. Il laissa son crayon tomber sur le papier, se mit confortablement contre le dossier de son fauteuil. « Quand j'ai . . . » Le mot sembla être dur à sortir pour Ikki. « 'trompé' Hyoga, cela faisait presque trois ans qu'il ne voulait plus que je le touche. »

« Mais tu viens de dire. . . »

« Il acceptait que je le touche mais il ne voulait plus coucher avec moi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Ikki se redressa un peu, se penchant un peu vers Shun. Il articula bien. « Je n'en sais rien. »

« Tu ne lui as pas demandé ? »

« Mais bien sûr. » ironisa Ikki.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas demandé ? »

« Pour lui dire quoi ? 'Pourquoi tu ne veux plus que je te saute ?' »

« Ce que tu peux être vulgaire. Je suis sûr qu'il y avait pleins d'occasions d'aborder le sujet et de façon plus . . . . »

« Hyoga ne voulait plus. J'ai cru que cela passerai ok . . .et ce n'est pas passé. »

« Et au bout de deux ans tu as craqué. »

« C'est humain non ? »

Shun s'effondra sur son siège. « Vous êtes tous les deux des idiots. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple de vous parler. »

Ikki se dressa d'un bond. « C'est tellement simple quand on voit ça de l'extérieur. Tu ne sais pas ce que nous avons vécus. »

Shun s'énerva, se levant également. « C'est justement ça que je vous reproche. On ne sait jamais ce qui vous arrive. Et vous n'êtes même pas capable de parler entre vous. »

« Sors d'ici, Shun. » cria Ikki en désignant la porte du doigt. « J'en ai marre. Fous nous la paix. Notre histoire ne te concerne pas. Ne t'a jamais concerné. »

Shun tira la langue avec tout le sérieux du monde et partit en direction de la porte avec un air de prince outré. « Une dernière chose . . . » demanda Shun en ouvrant la porte. « Avant que tu ne trompes Hyoga, il refusait absolument tout de sexuel ou il . . . » Ikki prit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et le balança. Il visa la tête, bon viseur, il faillit atteindre Shun mais ce dernier se protégea de la porte en la fermant derrière lui.

Le phénix maudit quelques secondes son cadet puis reprit doucement son calme. Il se rassit sur son fauteuil tranquillement, essayant d'oublier la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Shun. Sinon il resterait énervé tout le reste de la journée. C'est alors qu'il reprenait à peu près son calme que la porte se rouvrit très doucement et silencieusement. Mais Ikki n'avait pas encore réussit à assez ce calmer pour reprendre son travail, il vit donc la porte s'ouvrir. Shun passa la tête et fit une bouille qui voulait tout dire. Shun pouvait exprimer ses sentiments avec un simple regard. « Bon t'a gagné. » grommela Ikki. « Il acceptait les caresses et il me faisait une fellation de temps en temps, mais rien de plus. »

Ikki attrapa son stylo et se replongea dans son travail. Il avait détourné le regard avant même de parler. Il ne voulait pas voir la joie de la victoire sur le visage de Shun.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Travaille bien mon amour !! » cria Shun par la fenêtre. Hyoga en bas sur le point de rentrer dans sa voiture leva la tête. Il observa Andromède comme s'il était fou, mais ce contenta de hocher la tête en rentrant dans sa voiture.

Shun tout guilleret, ferma la fenêtre et le rideau, amusé par cette petite blague qu'il venait de faire, il se mit à sautiller dans le petit studio. « Alors, alors, mon doux Hyoga. Où caches tu tes petits secrets. » Il se mit à fouiller sans retenu. Il n'avait aucune gêne quand il s'agissait d'aider les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Il fouilla un long moment et de fond en comble le petit studio, alla même à vérifier plusieurs fois certains endroits qui semblaient bien pour une cachette. Mais au final il ne trouva rien. « Que c'est triste !! » s'exclama t il en s'asseyant en plein milieu de l'appartement sur le parquet. « Il n'y a même pas de quoi se divertir. »

Shun fouilla de son regard perçant à nouveau l'appartement essayant de remarquer s'il avait oublié un endroit mais non, il avait tout fouillé. Il se pencha en arrière et attrapa le combiné du téléphone pour composer un numéro. Lorsqu'on décrocha à l'autre bout du fil, encore une fois sans gêne Shun se mit à parler gaiement. « Coucou Ikki, c'est moi. Dis donc figure toi que je viens de fouiller l'appartement de Hyoga. Il n'y a rien. Pas de lettres cachées, pas de journal intime, rien. Même pas de quoi ce faire de petits plaisirs solitaires, tu imagines ? » La voix étouffé d'Ikki raisonna semblant ne pas dire de douces choses puis raccrocha. « Grossier personnage. » clama Shun dans le téléphone même s'il savait que Ikki ne pouvait plus l'entendre. « J'essaye de l'aider et voilà comment il me remercie. »

Shun appuya sur le bouton pour raccrocher le téléphone, mais décrocha de suite après et composa un autre numéro. « Allo !! Mon amour !! Comment vas-tu ? » La sincérité de Shun s'entendit dans sa voix. « Oh je suis désolé mon amour. J'ai oublié le décalage horaire. Tu dormais ? Je t'ai réveillé ? » Shun se mit à rire et rougir un peu. Doucement sa voix se fit plus sensuelle. « Ah oui !! Comment est elle ? Décrit la moi. » Il glissa sa main libre dans sa chemise et se caressa le bout du sein gauche. « Continue !! » susurra Shun en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure, sa main glissant toujours sur son torse. « Oh comme j'aimerai la sentir. Je voudrais qu'elle glisse sur mon corps. » Son bassin mima un mouvement lent d'avant en arrière. « J'aimerai la sentir partout et ta voix . . . oh . . . tes lèvres glisser sur ma peau. » Shun avait à moitié clôt ses yeux, mais soudain les rouvrit et se leva. « Attends !! Attends !! Je vais essayer . . . » Shun se mit à chercher dans la cuisine, de plus en plus avec désespoir ne trouvant rien qui ferait l'affaire. Il essaya dans la salle de bain mais sans grande conviction.

« Mon amour !! Reste bien en forme comme ça s'il te plait. Je te rappelle de suite. Tu me la gardes bien au chaud hein ? » Son interlocuteur ronronna quelque chose à son oreille faisant sourire Shun. « Moi aussi je t'aime. Pense à mon corps pendant tout ce temps tu verras qu'elle restera levée. » Shun fit plusieurs petits smacks bruyants et brûlants puis raccrocha.

Il attrapa en vitesse sa veste et sortit . . . . pas plus de 10 minutes. Il revint avec un sac de supermarché qu'il déballa sur le clic-clac alors qu'il se rasseyait par terre tout en recomposant le numéro de son amant. « Je suis désolé de ce petit contretemps. Tu as toujours envie ? » Shun redevint doucement sensuel. Il se défit d'abord sa chemise alors qu'on entendait la voix dans le combiné susurré des mots doux, certains un peu cru mais en tout cas tout à fait excitant. « Tu décris si bien les choses. Quand je ferme les yeux j'ai l'impression que tu es à côté de moi. » A tâtons, Shun attrapa un des articles qu'il venait d'acheter et doucement laissa le bout glisser sur son torse et son ventre. « Oh oui, mon amour. Je la sens glisser sur mon corps. Elle est si chaude. » La danse sur le haut de son corps dura quelques minutes. « Tu veux que je la prenne en bouche ? Elle glissera si bien après. » La réponse fut sans doute positive car Shun amena l'objet à sa bouche, ouvrit en grand et simula une fellation des plus excitante. Il exagéra un peu les bruits de suçon pour faire tourner à plein régime l'imagination de son amant à l'autre bout du fil. Il arrêta après avoir ralentit les va et vient dans sa bouche et retira l'objet. « Ne viens pas de suite. Je veux que tu te libères en moi. »

Shun déposa l'objet à côté de lui et dégrafa doucement son pantalon. « Je suis tout dur de t'avoir fait ça. La tienne est tout humide elle va glisser toute seule. » Shun sourit tendrement. « Mais bien sûr que tu as quand même le droit de me préparer avec ta langue. » Andromède rie un peu. « C'est même conseiller. Tu sais bien que j'adore quand ta langue me fouille. » Shun glissa sa main dans son pantalon dégrafé, il se caressa un peu puis descendit plus bas. « Oh mon amour. Je la sens presque comme si elle était là. Mets tes doigts aussi. » Shun se prépara tendrement, comme le faisait son amant dans d'autres circonstances.

Malgré qu'il fût seul dans l'appartement, il rougit un peu alors qu'il prenait une position plus confortable et baissait plus son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. « Mon amour !! Tu me permets une petite infidélité ? » Il rie à la réponse de son amant. « Non avec une courgette. Figure toi que Hyoga n'a absolument aucun jouet et il vit seul. Je me demande comment il fait. » Shun rie à nouveau. « Heureusement il y a un petit supermarché ouvert 24 heures sur 24 juste en bas de l'immeuble. »

Shun tâtonna à nouveau pour attraper la courgette à côté de lui. « Elle est à peu près de la dimension de la tienne. » susurra Andromède. « Comment tu veux me prendre ? » Shun se mit à quatre pattes et posa ses coudes sur le canapé. « Oh oui comme ça. Tu sais que j'adore que tu me prennes comme ça. Je vais me cambrer au maximum pour te donner plein de plaisir. » Shun fut obligé de poser le combiné sur le canapé, mais il posa sa tête juste à côté pour pouvoir entendre et surtout continuer à parler à son amant. Il passa ses bras sous lui. Une de ses mains écarta ses chairs et l'autre poussa doucement l'objet dans son antre de plaisir. « Oh mon amour elle est entrain de rentrer. Tu la fais rentrer doucement, tout doucement. Oh oui doucement. Je t'avais dit qu'elle glisserait sans problème. Elle est à moitié. Ce que tu es bon mon amour. J'aimerai que tu me caresses en même temps mais tes deux mains sont prises. » Shun eut un petit hoquet. « Oh non ne commence pas de suite. Enfonce là complètement d'abord. » Shun continua la lente progression de l'objet dans son corps. « Elle y est presque. Elle y est presque. » Shun poussa un petit gémissement. « Oh oui là ! » Cette fois on eut l'impression qu'il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à son amant. « Je t'ai aspiré tout entier mon amour. Tu peux commencer à bouger. » Shun relâcha un peu la pression sur l'objet qui glissa doucement, se retirant un peu. Il rappuya presque aussitôt. « Tu veux y rester n'est ce pas ? Dis le ! Oh oui tu veux rester en moi. » L'amant grogna quelque chose dans le combiné. Shun appuya un peu plus sur l'objet. « Tu t'impatientes. D'accord ! Vas-y mon amour, bouge en moi. » Shun commença donc enfin réellement un mouvement de l'objet dans son corps. Le retirant et le réenfonçant aussitôt. « Ce que tu es bon. » haleta Shun. « Plus vite, plus vite. » Shun accéléra les coups au fur et à mesure. Son sexe tendu contre son ventre pulsait et commençait à montrer des signes de délivrance proche. « Oh mon amour. Tu vas me faire jouir. Encore plus vite. » Andromède n'hésita pas à augmenter le mouvement de sa main. « Tu vas jouir ? Oh oui !! Ensemble !! » Shun continua encore, laissant la friction de l'objet sur ses parois lui donner tout le plaisir dont il avait besoin. Soudain il poussa un petit cri, sa semence se déversa sur le parquet et un peu sur le canapé. Mais Shun après la légère contraction de sa propre jouissance continua le mouvement. « Elle est encore en moi. Fini en moi. Je veux que tu te déverses en moi. » susurra Shun. Il y eut un râle à l'autre bout du fil. Shun su que son amant venait de jouir. Il commença à doucement à réduire la cadence sans la stopper complètement. « J'adore que tu continues encore un peu après. » Mais toute bonne chose avait une fin. Shun retira l'objet et se laissa glisser à terre. Il rejeta la tête en arrière sur le canapé, le téléphone toujours posé à côté de lui. « Mon Dieu c'est trop bon. Comment Hyoga est capable de se passer de ça depuis aussi longtemps. Je me serais déjà jeté sur la queue d'Ikki à sa place. »

Shun encore tout pantelant reprit en main le combiné. « C'était bon mon amour ? » Shun sourit. « Moi aussi. Je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai du ménage à faire et toi tu dois te préparer pour aller travailler n'est ce pas ? Bisous. Je t'aime. »

Shun raccrocha mais garda le combiné en main. Il prit également la courgette qu'il alla jeter à la poubelle, puis prit tous les ustensiles nécessaires pour nettoyer sa petite bêtise.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Dis ? » Hyoga assit à la table de son studio leva le nez de son livre. Il semblait s'agir d'une revue médicale qu'il lisait avec le plus grand soin. Il se contenta de regarder Shun de l'autre côté de la table, lui feuilletait un magazine de mode peut-être, sans grand intérêt. « Tu aimes les courgettes ? » Hyoga leva les sourcils un instant puis reprit un air normal en haussant les épaules. « J'ai eut envie de courgette. Je suis allé en acheter à l'épicerie en bas. Tu aimerais que je les cuisine comment ? »

« Comme tu préfères. »

« Je vais les découper en tranches fines et les faire griller avec un filet d'huile d'olive et des herbes. »

Hyoga secoua un peu la tête mais sourit tendrement ce qui était plutôt rare surtout ces derniers temps. « Tu as passé trop de temps en Europe méditerranéenne. »

« Tu connais ? »

« Camus est Français n'oublie pas. »

« Je n'oublie pas mais je ne savais pas s'il vous faisait une telle cuisine. »

« Ça lui arrivait, quand il était de bonne humeur . . . » Hyoga laissa son esprit repartir en enfance. « Ou quand il savait qu'un certain ami venait nous rendre visite. »

« Oh mais cela devient intéressant. Tu me racontes ? »

Hyoga sembla se refermer un peu. « Une autre fois. Il faut que je lise cette revue. »

« Pour ton travail ? »

« Oui. »

Shun se remit à feuilleter son magazine. Il s'ennuyait ferme et avait plutôt l'intention de faire parler Hyoga. Il jetait de petits coups d'oeils l'air de rien vers son ami qui était des plus concentré. Dans la corbeille à fruit entre eux, Shun prit deux fruits, prenant l'un et tendant l'autre à Hyoga. « Tu veux une banane ? »

« Non merci. »

« Je suis sûr que tu as besoin de vitamines. Tu as une mine affreuse. »

« Je n'ai plus l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un dans mon lit. » Pourtant Hyoga prit la banane sachant qu'il aurait plus vite la paix avec Shun en lui cédant. Il la décortiqua et commença à manger tranquillement, mordant petits bouts par petits bouts le fruit. Il s'était replongé dans sa lecture sans faire attention à Shun.

Ce dernier lui avait été plus méticuleux. Il la décortiqua très lentement et se mit à rougir alors qu'il faisait pénétrer le fruit dans sa bouche. Sans avoir mordu il l'enleva. « Cela ne te manque pas ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Bah tu sais . . . » Hyoga leva les yeux vers son ami qui semblait tout chaud, les yeux brillants et les joues rouges. « Je suis en abstinence depuis que je suis ici et . . . » Shun posa sa main sur son visage en une fausse honte mais que Hyoga ne remarqua pas comme simulé. « Tous les objets un peu équivoque me . . . donnent envie. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Oui, je vois. » répondit calmement Hyoga.

« Et toi cela ne te manque pas ? Cela fait des mois que tu es séparé d'Ikki. »

Hyoga fut des plus franc, ce qui étonna Shun. « Cela faisait des années qu'on ne faisait plus rien. »

« Je trouve cela triste. » avoua cette fois Shun avec beaucoup de sincérité. « Il ne t'arrivait pas d'avoir envie ? »

« Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ? » Hyoga l'avait dit de façon un peu sec mais n'avait pas l'air d'une personne mécontente.

« Juste comme ça par curiosité. Je suis dans tous mes états quand je vois une banane alors que cela fait quoi . . . à peine 10 jours que je suis ici et toi cela fait des années et cela ne te fait rien. »

« On apprend à s'en passer. »

« C'est encore plus triste. » Shun laissa un temps et Hyoga eut l'espoir qu'il le laisserait tranquille mais il se trompa. « C'est parce que tu ne supportais plus qu'Ikki te touche ? Cela concerne qu'Ikki ou tous les hommes ? »

Hyoga redressa la tête en fermant d'un coup sec sa revue. Il avait comprit mais un peu tard que Shun ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne saurait pas tout ce qu'il avait envie de savoir. « Le problème ne vient pas d'Ikki cela te rassure ? Enfin il ne venait pas d'Ikki . . . jusqu'à ce qu'il me trompe. »

« Il la fait par dépit. »

« Alors j'ai obligation de lui pardonner comme s'il n'avait pas été responsable de ses actes ? »

« Mais non, mais tu peux comprendre dans quelle situation il était. »

Hyoga se leva un peu énervé. « J'ai l'impression que tu me considères comme le coupable. Le méchant qui a fait souffrir ton frère pendant des années et qui finalement l'a plaqué. »

Shun se leva également pour rejoindre Hyoga. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du Russe qui eut un frisson. « Mais non . . . Par contre je suis toujours persuadé que vous séparer a été la pire erreur de votre vie. » Shun eut un petit sourire alors qu'il se mettait face à Hyoga, sans enlever sa main qu'il espérait réconfortante pour le Russe. « Cela se sent que vous vous aimez encore, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé. Ikki ne serait pas entrain de te tourner autour sinon et toi tu ne le laisserais pas continuer à le faire. »

« Je ne peux pas le rayer de ma vie comme ça. »

« Cela me fait plaisir ce que tu dis là. » Hyoga secoua la tête un peu perplexe. Shun était si naturel, sans complexe, croyant qu'une solution était possible à tous les problèmes. Une solution heureuse bien entendu. « Dis ? » Hyoga fixa à nouveau son ami « Je peux te poser une dernière question très personnelle ? » Hyoga se contenta d'hocher de la tête avec un air qui voulait dire qu'il savait qu'il n'y couperait pas. Shun était comme ça. « Mon frère . . . il était comment quand votre couple allait bien ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Au lit . . . il était langoureux et romantique ou fougueux et possessif. »

« T'as de ces questions Shun. »

« Oh s'il te plait ! Répond !! »

A nouveau Hyoga ne pu que céder. Il essaya de résister mais Shun avait toujours cette façon de vous obliger à répondre. « Je dirais que ce qui qualifierai le mieux Ikki c'est . . . Passion, empressement mais avec toujours beaucoup d'attention pour . . . » Les mots lui restèrent au travers de la gorge. Il prit une inspiration essaya de reprendre une attitude calme. « celui avec qui il est. »

Shun avait aperçut et comprit l'hésitation mais il fit comme si de rien était. « Waouh !! Cela doit être génial un amant pareil. » s'exclama t il en serrant Hyoga dans ses bras. Le Russe ne répondit pas.

sSsSsSsSsSs

(à suivre)


	3. Chapter 3

Sonnerie

Sonnerie. Sonnerie. Sonnerie. Ikki leva le bras pour appuyer sur son réveil. La sonnerie continua tonitruante. Même si cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que Hyoga n'était pas venu dans leurs lit. Ikki encore endormit eut le réflexe de se tourner vers le côté du lit du Russe et d'essayer d'éteindre l'autre réveil. Ce n'était pas ça. Cela continuait à sonner. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien sonner comme ça ? Son portable ! Il entrouvrit les yeux, attrapa l'objet fautif. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler en pleine nuit ? A moins qu'on ne soit plus en pleine nuit. Dans ce cas il avait une belle gueule de bois. Bizarre il n'avait pas bu hier soir. Malgré son état il réussit à lire celui qui essayait de joindre. Il décrocha. « Shun, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? » A dire vrai il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était mais vu qu'apparemment il faisait nuit et qu'il avait du mal à émerger il supposait que sa nuit n'était pas finie.

« Je suis désolé Nissan. Je suis inquiet. Hyoga n'est pas rentré dormir au studio. »

Ikki poussa un soupir. « Shun ! Hyoga ne rentrait déjà pas beaucoup quand on vivait ensembles alors . . . Il doit être resté à la clinique. »

« Je sais . . . Je viens d'appeler là-bas. Il est partit depuis plus de deux heures. Quelqu'un l'a vu partir en voiture. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

« Tu connais tous ses coins préférés non ? »

« Il a peut-être simplement envie d'être seul. »

« S'il te plait Ikki. »

« Mais je ne vais quand même pas faire le tour de la ville à cette heure ci. »

« Et s'il était blessé ? »

« Dans quel monde vous vivez tous les deux ? Hyoga veut une alarme, toi tu es toujours à t'inquiéter. Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler que . . . »

« Le problème n'est pas là Ikki. Ne pas savoir où il est m'inquiète, même si je sais que 99 des personnes sur cette terre seraient incapables de l'égratigner. »

Ikki soupira. « D'accord ! Je vais aller faire un tour pour voir. » Ikki sortit du lit mais se réveillant il vit les choses un peu plus clairement. « Tu as essayé de le joindre sur son portable ? »

« Il l'a éteint ou il n'y a plus de batterie. Je tombe direct sur sa messagerie. »

« Ouais je comprends. » Il se frotta un peu le visage pour se réveiller totalement et murmura. « Tu parles il voulait un peu la paix. »

« Quoi ? »

« Non rien. Je vais le chercher. Je te préviens si je le trouve. »

« D'accord. » Ikki raccrocha en laissant son portable dans les draps. Il alla à l'armoire, passa rapidement un Jean et un pull. Il n'oublia pas son portable et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il se mit à réfléchir aux endroits préférés de Hyoga comme avait dit Shun, tout en passant des baskets, en attrapant ses clefs, son portefeuille et une veste.

Il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte d'entrée. Il ne connaissait pas les endroits préférés de Hyoga. Il connaissait leurs endroits préférés, ceux où ils aimaient aller ensembles. Mais Hyoga n'avait jamais ressentit le besoin de s'isoler avec lui. Les rares fois où c'était arrivé il l'avait attendu patiemment à la maison, persuadé qu'il reviendrait toujours. La clinique était un des endroits préférés de Hyoga mais apparemment il n'y était pas et y aller ne lui ferait perdre que du temps.

Un lieu lui vint à l'esprit mais bizarrement il le rejeta immédiatement. Il sortit de la maison en se disant qu'il allait faire le tour de la ville en cherchant sa voiture.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il cherchait. Il eut un bâillement qui faillit lui décrocher la mâchoire. Par précaution il mit la voiture sur le bas côté et s'arrêta. Il lui aurait fallu un bon café noir et fort. Il s'étira un peu en réfléchissant aux lieux dans lesquels Hyoga pourrait être. Il faisait encore nuit noire et il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'ouvert.

Il voulu sortir de la voiture une seconde pour se délasser et regarder si à proximité ne se trouvait pas n'importe quel magasin ouvert. Il semblait bien y avoir les lumières d'une sorte de boulangerie mais rien n'était moins sûr qu'elle soit déjà ouverte et surtout qu'ils servaient des cafés. Enfin il pourrait essayer. Il allait fermé la voiture et remonter à pied pour aller voir quand soudain il remarqua un panneau de signalisation. Vieux à moitié effacé. Le vieux port. Réagissant inconsciemment il remonta dans la voiture et prit la direction du panneau.

Il s'y trouva assez vite et sans difficulté malgré que peu de panneaux continuaient d'indiquer cette direction et qu'il n'était pas venu depuis un bout de temps. Il gara ou plutôt arrêta la voiture en plein milieu dès qu'il y arriva. Le lieu semblait désert mais cela devait être un repère de pauvres gens et de mafieux sans doute.

« Hyoga ?? » Il ne voyait aucune voiture en état et surtout pas celle de Hyoga, mais il avait le sentiment étrange qu'il était ici. Il laissa la voiture là, sans oublier de la fermer. Il glissa les clefs dans la poche de son pantalon et commença à marcher les mains dans les poches. Il appela plusieurs fois le Russe. Il n'eut aucunes réponses. Certains bruits le surprirent dans cette nuit noire mais il ne vit personne à par quelques rats.

Il continua pourtant ses recherches, une sorte d'instinct lui disant que Hyoga était ici. Son esprit se mit un peu à s'échapper. Il repensa à toutes les années heureuses qu'ils avaient eut ensembles. Comment cela avait pu dégénérer à ce point entre eux ? Petit à petit leur lien s'était effiloché et il n'avait rien pu faire.

Quand le chevelure blonde apparue dans son champ de vision il cru qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda calmement Hyoga.

« Je te cherche. » répondit simplement Ikki en s'approchant doucement. Le Russe était assit sur le quai et regardait la nuit noire plongée dans cet océan noir. « J'ai l'impression que cela fait des siècles que je ne suis pas venu ici. »

« Seulement quelques années. »

« Tu viens souvent ici ? »

« Non !! En vérité c'est la première fois. »

Ikki s'assit juste à côté de son ex-amant pour scruter avec lui la nuit. « On a pas beaucoup évolué je trouve. »

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« Tu continues à t'enfuir. Shun continue à s'inquiéter . . . et je continue à te courir après. »

« Ma mère ne m'avait jamais giflée. Tu m'as donné la première raclée de ma vie. . . . . Après il y en a eut d'autres. Les gardiens de l'orphelinat ne se gênaient pas. »

« Tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé après ? »

« Tu nous as trouvé un coin en sécurité et tu m'as prit dans tes bras. Tu as commencé à parler. Je ne comprenais pas ce que tu disais. »

« Tu ne parlais pas notre langue alors j'ai raconté l'histoire que Shun me demandait souvent quand il était petit. Tu t'es endormit. Tu étais épuisé. J'ai eut . . . »

« Je fais un cauchemar. » murmura Hyoga sans quitter l'horizon des yeux.

« Un cauchemar ? Quel . . . »

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre alors . . . Pour une fois je rentre tôt du travail. » Les yeux perdus de Hyoga semblèrent s'évader de plus en plus, comme s'il revivait l'instant devant lui. « J'essaye de nous faire un petit dîner, rien de très compliquer. Même dans mes rêves je ne suis pas un cordon bleu. J'ai même mit la table avec quelques bougies. Tu rentres de bonne humeur et tu es agréablement surpris, content de cette petite soirée en tête à tête. Tu me demandes si on fête quelque chose. Les mots me reste un peu en travers de la gorge. C'est plutôt une mauvaise nouvelle que je dois t'annoncer mais cela ne veut pas sortir alors . . . Je te réponds non et nous dînons. Je n'arrive pas à te le dire. Je ne veux pas perdre tous ces moments avec toi. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Ce dîner c'est une véritable torture pour moi parce que je veux te le dire mais je n'y arrive pas. »

« Hyoga ? » Ikki posa sa main sur l'épaule, espérant une réaction de Hyoga. Il voulait qu'il tourne le regard vers lui. Même un geste de recul comme il l'avait eut ces derniers temps aurait été un bon signe.

Mais le jeune Russe ne bougea pas. Il continua son histoire d'une voix lente, calme et froide. « Tu en as envie. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Quand je te propose le dessert, tu me dis que tu as faim d'autre chose. Je te laisse m'embrasser, me caresser. Je te laisse même me renverser sur le canapé. J'essaye quand même de te parler, te dire que ce soir je n'ai pas envie. Je te repousse même un peu. Tu me demandes si quelque chose ne va pas, mais . . . les mots ne veulent pas sortir de ma bouche. J'espère que tu le vois sur mon visage, dans mes yeux, que tu ressentes que quelque chose ne va pas chez moi. Mais . . . tu me tires jusqu'à notre chambre et tu me fais l'amour. » Ikki entrouvrit les lèvres. Il voulu dire quelque chose mais brusquement Hyoga se tourna vers lui. Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche alors qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens. « Je m'endors dès que tu as fini. Je suis fatigué, tellement fatigué. Quand je reprends un peu conscience le lit est froid. Est-ce que tu es sortit du lit ? J'ai un contact bizarre sur mon corps, humide, collant. Je ne m'en inquiète pas d'abord. J'ai l'habitude de sentir ta semence couler le long de mes cuisses. C'est quand j'ouvre les yeux que le cauchemar commence. Le contact c'est du sang. Il y a du sang partout. Tu es dans le lit mais ton corps est froid. Il y a un couteau entre nos deux corps. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi. Non, ce n'est pas moi. Je t'ai tué . . . . mais pas avec le couteau, pas avec le couteau. »

Ikki prit délicatement la main que Hyoga avait posée sur sa bouche et la fit descendre doucement. « Hyoga ? » murmura t il le plus tendrement possible. Le regard du Russe était vide, comme mort. « Je ne t'ai pas fait l'amour cette nuit là. Je ne t'ai plus fait l'amour depuis cette nuit là. »

Les yeux de Hyoga se fermèrent et Ikki eut juste le temps de passer un bras avant que Hyoga ne partent en arrière.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il était au chaud, dans son lit. Ses yeux se refermèrent tout seuls. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se tourna vers le côté pour se recroquevillé un peu et profiter de la chaleur. C'est vrai qu'il lui avait fallu quelques temps pour s'habituer à la chaleur d'un phénix. Au début de leur relation même il finissait par sortir du lit et dormir n'importe où ailleurs. Mais il s'y était habitué et vite il avait aimé cette chaleur. Tout comme Ikki avait finit par rire des sortes de courants d'airs qu'il créait par inadvertance dans son sommeil.

Il se sentait bien. Il n'avait pas dormi comme ça depuis un bout de temps. Il rêvait ? Pour une fois que ce n'était pas un cauchemar, il allait en profiter.

Un bruit sourd retentit, répété deux fois. Hyoga eut un sursaut et se redressa sur le lit surpris. Il était bien dans sa chambre, dans leur chambre, mais il ne rêvait pas. Comment il avait atterrit ici ? Les coups revinrent et Hyoga se rendit compte qu'on frappait doucement à la porte. « Hyoga ? » Le Russe fut encore plus surpris en réalisant que c'était la voix d'Ikki.

En un geste de pudeur incontrôlé il remonta la couverture sur son torse. « Oui ? »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Ikki apparut avec un plateau dans les mains qu'il vint poser sur ses jambes. « Bien dormit ? » demanda t il gentiment.

« Ikki, qu'est ce que je fais là ? »

« Tu ne t'en rappelles pas. » Ikki avait posé la question mais ne semblait pas énormément surpris.

« Non ! On a . . . . ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai dormi en bas. Je crois que tu t'es évanoui de fatigue. »

Hyoga fut rassuré. Il se passa tout de même une main tremblante dans les cheveux. « Je n'arrive pas à dormir avec Shun chez moi. »

Ikki eut un air embarrassé. « Ecoute, je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à convaincre Shun de partir mais . . . dans le pire des cas tu peux . . . revenir vivre ici avec moi. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » répondit Hyoga sans montrer d'étonnement s'il en avait eut.

« Il y a deux chambres de libre … »

« Ah tu veux dire comme des colocataires ? »

« Oui si tu préfères. J'ai . . . remarqué que cela semblait te faire du bien de retrouver ton lit, ta chambre. »

« Simple question d'habitude. » répondit Hyoga devenant brusquement glacial.

« Cela ne me dérange pas d'emménager dans l'une des autres pièces. »

« Je vais y réfléchir. Où sont mes vêtements ? »

Ikki comprit le message. Il indiqua un fauteuil là depuis des années où ils avaient l'habitude de poser leurs affaires. « Mange quelque chose quand même. Je m'en vais. » Il prit la direction de la porte et l'ouvrit mais se tourna une dernière fois vers Hyoga avant de partir. Le Russe n'avait pas encore bougé. « Tu sais même si on est séparé . . . Cela me rassurerait de te savoir ici. Et puis Shun nous ficherait peut-être la paix de cette façon. »

Hyoga ne répondit pas, extrêmement tendu, il se contenta de regarder Ikki. Ce dernier prit la porte et referma doucement derrière lui. Une fois seul, Hyoga ferma les yeux et se détendit petit à petit. « Ce n'est pas contre toi. » murmura t il. Il ne se rappelait pas de ce qui c'était passé cette nuit. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Ikki. Mais lui qu'avait il fait ? Avait il dit à Ikki qu'il y avait encore un espoir entre eux ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça que Ikki lui proposait de se réinstaller ici ?

Il rouvrit les yeux pour observer et surtout retrouver la chambre. Chaque chose semblait encore à sa place, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Il disposa mieux le plateau sur lui et commença à déjeuner.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Il veut que je revienne m'installer à la maison. » Les murmures de Hyoga recouvraient à peine le bruit qui provenait de l'extérieur de la pièce. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Vivre à nouveau avec lui . . . . Ce sera plus dur. » La pause que Hyoga fit sembla l'apaiser. Pourtant très vite il s'agita à nouveau. Il commença un mouvement d'avant en arrière, réaction typique d'une personne très stressée. Sa voix tremblotait sans contrôle. « Les cauchemars . . . Tu sais que les cauchemars vont s'amplifier. Je ne pourrais plus les faire partir. Mais . . . C'est ma maison. Je me suis sentie si bien ce matin là. Je croyais . . . Je croyais que rien ne s'était passé. J'avais même cru sentir sa chaleur. » Hyoga réussit à prendre un peu le contrôle de sa voix, mais ses mains tremblaient toujours et il continuait à se balancer. « Si j'avais cédé . . . » Hyoga ferma les yeux avec force. « Non, il ne faut pas que je cède. Il ne faut pas que je cède. » Hyoga se leva brusquement d'un bond, qui aurait fait sursauté n'importe qui s'il y avait eut quelqu'un dans la pièce. « Ce n'est pas vrai. Ne dis pas ça. » cria t il.

« Hyoga ?? » La porte s'ouvrit et une lumière éclaira toute la pièce. Le Russe fut obligé de mettre la main devant ses yeux tellement il fut éblouie. Il s'agissait d'une toute petite pièce. Un sorte de débarra ou une sorte de penderie. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Hyoga retrouva ses esprits rapidement. Il se baissa et attrapa une revue médicale. « J'essayais de trouver un endroit au calme pour bosser. Même chez moi ce n'est pas possible. »

« A cause de ton beau-frère ? »

« Oui, il est plutôt envahissant. »

« Pourquoi ne lui dis tu pas ? »

« Tu ne connais pas Shun. » Hyoga eut un léger sourire. « Dis ? » Hyoga sourit un peu plus en réalisant qu'il venait de chopper un tic du cadet. « Tu crois qu'il est possible d'être ami avec un ex ? »

« Tu y arrives toi non ? Tu sors souvent avec Ikki, sans arrières pensées. »

« Il veut que je revienne vivre à la maison. »

« Quoi ? » Maxime fut tellement étonné qu'il s'arrêta en plein dans le couloir.

Hyoga resta à sa hauteur. Il haussa les épaules. « Cette maison on la choisit ensembles et on la payé ensembles. Il y a deux pièces dont on ne se sert pas qui pourraient très bien faire une chambre. »

« Non, mais tu imagines les problèmes ? »

« De quel genre ? »

« S'il ramène quelqu'un ou si tu veux ramener quelqu'un. »

« Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. » se parla à lui-même Hyoga avec le plus grand sérieux.

« C'est pourtant le premier problème qu'il vient à l'esprit. »

Hyoga sembla réfléchir intensément. « Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. » Il repartit comme ça sans rien dire de plus.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga dans la cuisine entendit le bruit de la voiture qui se garait. Il vérifia par la fenêtre qu'il s'agissait bien de la bonne voiture, puis il s'essuya les mains et alla jusqu'à l'entrée. Il essaya de passer son stress sur la serviette, mais comprit vite que cela se remarquerait. Pourtant il ne trouva aucune position qui pourrait le faire passer pour plus détendu. Ikki ouvrit la porte, à peine étonné de le voir là puisque sa propre voiture se trouvait également dans l'allée.

Hyoga essaya de paraître détendu même si ce fut un fiasco. « J'accepte ta proposition. »

« Ah ! » répondit Ikki pas sûr qu'ils parlaient de la même chose vu l'attitude de Hyoga devant lui.

« J'ai préparé la chambre d'ami et fait le dîner. »

« D'accord ! »

« J'aurai des . . . . »

« conditions ? »

« Euh . . . oui. Enfin pas vraiment . . . Je préfère m'installer dans la chambre d'ami. »

« Comme tu veux. »

« Et . . . J'aimerai que . . . nous n'en parlions à personne. »

« Tu veux garder ça secret. »

« Les gens trouveraient ça trop bizarre je crois. »

« D'accord comme tu veux. » Ikki posa ses affaires. « Il y a autre chose ? »

« Euh oui . . . Si . . . . tu veux ramener . . . . »

« Je ne ramènerai personne. »

« Mais euh . . . »

« Je t'ai trompé je l'admet mais ici c'est chez nous. Je n'y ai jamais ramené personne. » Le regard de Hyoga se perdit et Ikki fit quelques pas vers lui se demandant s'il n'allait pas s'évanouir comme au port. Hyoga se reprit en apparence puis partit dans la cuisine sans rien dire. « Tu veux que je mette la table ? »

« Si tu veux. » Ikki s'exécuta en fredonnant. Il alla même allumer la chaîne-hifi qu'il laissa tourner à assez bas volume pour qu'ils puissent discuter.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit à Shun ? »

« Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé. » avoua Hyoga. « Je ne crois pas que je serais capable de lui mentir. »

« Dis lui qu'un ami t'a proposé une chambre qu'il avait de libre. Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge ça. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'il avait déplacé dans la chambre d'ami. Il resta plusieurs minutes à regarder la chambre. Il se sentait tellement apaisé ici. Il ferma les yeux et écouta les bruits de la maison. La musique continuait toujours doucement en fond. Des bruits d'Ikki en mouvement lui parvenaient. Enfin tranquille ! Ici il se sentait en sécurité et capable de trouver le moyen d'aller mieux. Il attrapa sa revue médicale. Peut-être qu'il réussirait enfin à la lire entièrement. Il s'installa confortablement et lu pendant plus d'une heure. Il aurait sans doute lu plus longtemps même, si on n'avait pas frappé à la porte de la chambre. « Oui ? »

Ikki ouvrit doucement la porte. « Je ne te dérange pas ? J'ai vu la lumière. »

« Non, ça va. »

« Je vais me coucher. Je pars tôt demain matin. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Ikki fit quelques pas vers lui, entrant dans la chambre. « Je suis heureux que tu sois là. »

« Moi aussi. » Hyoga fit même l'effort de faire un léger sourire. Ikki avança un peu plus. Il sortit une enveloppe de la poche arrière de son vêtement qu'il tendit à Hyoga. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Ton cadeau de noël. »

« Noël ? C'est . . . »

« Celui que je devais te donner avant qu'on se dispute. »

« Oh ! » Hyoga prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvaient deux billets et une brochure. Le Russe leva la tête étonnée vers Ikki.

« J'espérais toujours une dernière chance. Mais . . . c'était trop tard. A l'époque comme je ne savais pas quand tu aurais pu prendre des vacances j'ai prit des passes valable un an. Ce serait dommage que tu n'en profites pas. »

« Une croisière ? »

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas particulièrement les bateaux mais . . . »

Hyoga avait ouvert la brochure et avait feuilleté. « Une descendante du Nil en bateau ! » L'étonnement fut le plus total pour le Russe.

« Tu as toujours dit que c'était quelque chose qui te plairait. »

« En vérité je n'en ai parlé qu'une fois. Tu t'en aies souvenu. »

« On vivait ensembles à l'époque. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

« De rien. Je préfère que tu en profites même si c'est avec un autre. » Ikki tourna les talons et voulu partir. Hyoga ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne voulu sortir. « Bonne nuit. »

« Ikki ? » Le phénix se retourna pour voir que Hyoga s'était levé et approché. Hyoga s'approcha encore et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Un geste doux. Un contact sans arrière pensé. « Merci ! » susurra une nouvelle fois Hyoga en reprenant une distance raisonnable. « Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien à . . . »

« C'est normal. On était sur le point de se séparer . . . »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'avais prévu un cadeau mais . . . J'ai du le ramener. »

« Je comprends. »

« Je te le montrerai une prochaine fois. »

« Si tu veux. Bonne nuit Hyoga. »

« Bonne nuit Ikki. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Ikki mit la clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Il entra chez eux, chargé avec des courses et une partie de son travail dans un dossier. Il posa le tout dans le couloir et voulu repartir pour chercher ce qu'il restait dans la voiture. Un bruit de chute retentit à l'étage le figeant. « Hyoga ?? » Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Hyoga était il tombé ? Avait il fait tombé quelque chose ? Surtout ne pas paniquer. C'était sans doute rien. Il laissa tout en plan et monta l'escalier en essayant de ne pas paraître pressé. « Hyoga ?? »

« Pourquoi Hyoga viendrait ici ? » demanda Shun en sortant d'une des pièces. Ikki fronça les sourcils en voyant Shun sortir d'une pièce qu'ils n'utilisaient jamais, qu'ils n'utilisaient plus depuis presque 4 ans maintenant.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonna Ikki.

« J'ai posé la question avant. » répondit Shun comme un enfant.

« Hyoga m'a dit qu'il passerait chercher des affaires. C'est pour ça que je t'ai prit pour lui. »

« Ah ! Tu crois que je suis trop envahissant ? »

« A deux dans un studio, j'imagine oui. »

« Il te l'a dit ? »

« Qu'il dormait chez un ami le temps que tu partes, oui. » Si Hyoga avait des scrupules à mentir à Shun, Ikki n'en avait aucun. Il adorait son frère mais il supportait de moins en moins que Shun s'occupe de leur vie privée. Shun eut l'air affecté mais Ikki ne s'en sentit pas coupable. Shun récoltait ce qu'il semait. « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Oh bah je fouillais un peu . . . dans les affaires de Hyoga. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Ikki sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il n'avait lui-même pas fouillé dans les affaires du Cygne. Pourquoi Shun se l'autorisait il ?

« Pour essayer de trouver ce qu'il c'est passé il y a 4 ans. » Ikki ne le remarqua qu'à cet instant. Shun tenait dans la main un vieil agenda. « J'ai trouvé un truc intéressant dans cette période. »

« Tu dépasses les bornes Shun. »

« Tu connais un Docteur Kurané ? »

Ikki fit les quelques pas entre eux d'un pas appuyé. « Hyoga est docteur et il connaît un tas d'autres docteurs. » dit il avec une voix en colère. Il attrapa l'agenda à deux mains et essaya de le retirer des mains de son cadet.

« Hyoga a prit rendez-vous 2 fois avec cet homme dans la même semaine. » répondit Shun en essayant de résister à son frère.

« Et alors ? » Cette fois il criait presque.

« Il a peut-être des problèmes de santé. Il y a des numéros de laboratoires d'analyses également. »

« Cela doit être pour ses patients. »

« Hyoga est très soigneux. Il écrit en noir les rendez-vous pour son travail et en bleu ceux qui sont personnels. »

« Arrête de fouillez dans notre vie. » hurla Ikki. A tirer chacun de leur côté, ce qui devait arriver arriva. L'agenda se déchira en deux. Les deux frères surpris tombèrent sur les fesses chacun de leur côté avec un bout de l'agenda.

Ce fut Shun qui se reprit le plus vite. Il rassembla du mieux qu'il pu le bout de l'agenda qu'il avait. « Vous ne vous parlez jamais. Peut-être que Hyoga est malade ou l'était et qu'il ne voulait pas t'inquiéter. Il t'a peut-être quitté parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu le vois souffrir. Et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il me fuit également, qu'il fuit toute la famille. »

« C'est . . . » commença Ikki se calmant. Il avait envie de dire que c'était ridicule, mais l'hypothèse de Shun il la trouvait plausible.

Andromède sortit une page de l'agenda. « Il y a le numéro de téléphone de ce Docteur Kurané. Laisse moi l'appeler, juste essayer. »

« Le médecin ne te dira rien. »

Shun eut un petit sourire en sortant son portable de sa poche. « Il y a d'autres moyens d'obtenir des informations. » Il composa le numéro méticuleusement et posa le combiné à son oreille. Ikki n'entendit rien de où il se trouvait mais il semblerait que l'on ait décroché à l'autre bout du fil. Shun fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur le bas du téléphone. « Un psy ! »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est chez un psy. » Shun se pencha et décolla un peu le combiné de son oreille pour que son frère puisse entendre.

« En quoi puis je vous aider ? » demanda une voix féminine au téléphone.

« Bonjour Madame. Excusez moi de vous déranger. » commença Shun d'une voix sûr. « J'ai un petit problème avec un client qui a souscrit à une de nos mutuelles. Hyoga Kido, son numéro d'assurance maladie est le . . . . » Shun se mit à débiter une flopée de chiffres faisant écarquiller les yeux Ikki.

« Tu connais par cœur son numéro de . . . »

Shun posa à nouveau sa main pour que la femme n'entende pas. « Je connais aussi le tien. »

Ikki fut encore sur le cul. « Je ne connais même pas le mien par cœur. » Shun sourit.

Les deux frères entendirent la femme demander de patienter une minute. « J'ai son dossier quel est le problème ? » demanda la femme en revenant en ligne.

« J'ai dans mon dossier deux rendez-vous qui datent de quelques années mais aucuns suivis, même avec un autre médecin. Est-ce normal ? »

« Monsieur Kido n'a eut que deux rendez-vous avec le Docteur Kurané. Le Docteur a inscrit sur son dossier 'Incapacité à se confier' et l'a conseillé à un confrère. »

« Il n'y a donc pas eut d'autres séances. »

« Pas chez nous en tout cas. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

« A votre service. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir. » Shun raccrocha. « Incapacité à se confier. Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment. »

« Pourquoi il aurait sentit le besoin d'aller voir un psy ? »

« Surtout qu'il devait se douter qu'il ne pourrait pas parler de ses problèmes à un inconnu. Il ne le fait déjà pas avec sa famille. »

Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour Ikki. Shun ne remarqua rien au début. « Hyoga ne pourrait se confier qu'à une seule personne sur cette terre. »

« Je suis désolé Ikki. Il ne s'est pas confié à toi. » répondit Shun ne réalisant pas.

« Pas moi. »

« Qui alors ? »

Ikki se leva et alla dans la chambre à coucher. « A Camus. » répondit il simplement en sortant un sac de voyage.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Ikki appuya sur la sonnette et entra comme c'était indiqué. Il ne parlait pas cette langue du moins pas assez pour la comprendre de cette façon mais c'était à peu près pareil pour tous les cabinets médical. Il tomba direct sur l'accueil. Un jeune homme y était assit. Il jonglait avec un ordinateur, deux téléphones et un agenda manuscrit. Il semblait tellement occupé que Ikki se sentit idiot de débarquer comme ça. La salle d'attente ne ressemblait pas vraiment à celles qu'on pouvait s'imaginer. Il faut dire que l'activité enfantine qui y régnait ne laissait pas place au silence et au calme. « Le petit frère obstétricien et le grand frère pédiatre. Je me demande ce que Isaak aurait choisit lui. » Ce que aurait choisit Isaak s'il avait prit cette voie. Malheureusement le Kraken ne semblait pas porté sur les études. Il avait dès que possible quitté l'école, malgré les protestations de ses deux frères de cœur. Il trouvait même étonnant que Camus si passionné de maîtrise de soi et de rangement puisse supporté l'incessant mouvement, bordel et cri des enfants.

Le jeune homme appuya sur un bouton et comme par miracle les deux téléphones arrêtèrent de sonner. « Monsieur je peux vous aider ? »

« Oui, je m'appelle Ikki. Je suis un ami de Camus. J'aimerai lui parler. » Ikki fit un bref tour de la salle d'attente pleine à craqué. « Je suis prêt à attendre où à revenir au moment où il sort. »

« Je vais le prévenir. Allez vous asseoir Monsieur. »

« Bien. » Ikki alla s'asseoir patiemment. Il avait essayé de se mettre un peu à l'écart mais très vite il fut la curiosité de tous les enfants. D'ailleurs un enfant de pas plus de trois ans essaya de lui monter sur les genoux alors qu'un autre d'à peu près 6 ans lui demandait où était son bébé. Un peu submergé Ikki essaya d'appeler du regard les mères qui discutaient entre elles et ne s'occupaient pas vraiment de leur rejetons.

Il prit l'enfant de 3 ans sur ses genoux avant qu'il tombe et discuta avec les autres enfants en attendant. « Hyoga a toujours pensé que tu serais génial avec des enfants. » Ikki leva la tête et se retrouva face à Camus peu ou pas étonné par sa présence. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Ikki ? » demanda gentiment Camus comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

« J'ai besoin de te parler. Besoin de te parler de Hyoga. »

« Et tu as fait des milliers de kilomètres pour ça ? »

« J'avais besoin de te parler face à face. »

Camus fit un petit signe de la tête avant de tourner les talons. « Viens !! » Le Français l'amena à son bureau, s'asseyant derrière tout en montrant à Ikki qu'il pouvait s'asseoir. « Alors ! Hyoga a-t-il des problèmes ? »

« A toi de me le dire. »

Camus ouvrit les bras. « Je n'ai pas parlé à Hyoga depuis un moment. »

« Tu mens. » réussit à dire avec calme Ikki. « Hyoga a commencé à voir un psy il y a 4 ans, mais cela n'a pas fonctionné et il a arrêté. »

« Je croyais que cela se voyait que je n'étais pas psychologue. »

Ikki se leva et se pencha sur le bureau. « Tu es la seule personne au monde à qui Hyoga se confierait. Il m'a parlé de son cauchemar. Quand on fait de tels cauchemars on a besoin d'aide.»

« Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler Ikki. »

« Tu avoues donc l'aider. »

Camus poussa un petit soupir et hocha de la tête. « Ikki je ne peux pas trahir sa confiance. »

Le phénix ne s'arrêta pas à ça. « Le cauchemar dont il parle cela c'est vraiment passé. Ce soir là. Pas tout bien sûr. Il n'y a pas eut de couteau. Mais le dîner et le fait qu'il ne veuille pas faire l'amour. Je ne l'ai pas touché cette nuit là. Je le sentais trop troublé et . . . c'est après que cela a dégénéré. »

« Ikki !! Hyoga fait plusieurs cauchemars et dans certains tu n'en fais même pas parti. »

« Aide moi Camus. Je ne veux que aider Hyoga. » Le Français laissa une longue pause. Ikki se rassit doucement et observa Camus ne bougeant plus. On aurait dit qu'il pesait le pour et le contre.

« Je le fais pour Hyoga. » fit il doucement enfin.

« Bien sûr. »

« Je sais qu'il est revenu vivre chez vous. » Ikki ouvrit la bouche. « Il m'en a parlé. C'est moi qui lui en avais parlé en premier pour que vous vous sépariez. Je pensais que cela lui ferait du bien. » Ikki ouvrit encore la bouche mais Camus ne lui laissa pas sortir un son. « Hyoga refusait. Il a toujours refusé. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a fait changé d'avis à noël. Ça il n'en a pas parlé. » Camus fit une nouvelle pause. « Je n'aime pas avoir tort mais je dois dire que votre séparation a empiré les choses pour Hyoga. Alors . . . . malgré sa peur quand il m'a parlé de ta proposition j'ai tout fait pour qu'il accepte. »

« Il vient te voir ? » réussit à demander Ikki.

« Non, nous faisons des séances par télépathie. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour l'aider ? »

« Être là. Être patient . . . . »

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? »

« Un traumatisme. Même à moi il ne m'a pas tout dit. Le point commun dans ses cauchemars c'est le sang. Cela revient toujours. Il est couvert de sang. Je crois qu'il a peur de faire du mal aux gens qu'il aime. »

« Je croyais que . . . Après la guerre sainte on en avait parlé. Je croyais qu'on avait réussit à oublier ça. »

« Le moindre petit incident a pu faire revenir les choses à la surface. Il faut trouver ce qui a déclenché ça. Après il sera plus facile de l'aider. »

« En 4 ans tu n'as pas réussit à . . . »

« Hyoga ne me parle que de ce qu'il a envie. Si je le force il va se braquer et ne plus se confier du tout. »

Ikki poussa un soupir. « Moi qui croyait trouver toutes les réponses ici. »

Camus posa les coudes sur son bureau. « Que tu sois là c'est déjà bien. Au moins je sais que tu tiens à lui. »

« Je l'aime toujours. »

« J'en ai douté après que tu l'aies trompé. » Ikki eut un léger geste de la main. « Tu l'as fait pour qu'il réagisse n'est ce pas ? »

« C'était quitte ou double. Soit il revenait, soit il s'éloignait. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. » Ikki amena la main à sa bouche et eut du mal à se retenir de ne pas ronger ses ongles. Tic nerveux qu'il avait rarement mais quand il était là cela le démangeait comme une piqûre de moustique. « Ces 8 mois sans le voir ont été un véritable enfer. Je ne veux plus revivre ça. »

Ikki se mordilla l'ongle du pouce. Camus se pencha vers lui, lui donna une tape sur la main qui le fit sursauté et à la place lui donna une sucette. « C'est une horreur je déteste les gosses qui se rongent les ongles. »

« Je ne suis plus un gosse. » répondit par réflexe Ikki en déballant quand même la sucette. « J'ai arrêté d'être un gosse le jour de la naissance de Shun. »

« Et tu as été un grand frère formidable, mais dans le rôle de petit ami tu t'es planté Ikki. »

« Comment je rattrape ça ? »

« On va trouver. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga se passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux blonds. Parfois même lui il se demandait comment il pouvait tenir un rythme pareil en dormant à peine. « Maxime, je vais dormir une petite heure dans la salle de repos. »

« D'accord !! »

Hyoga poussa la porte, ses yeux s'étant déjà fermés tous seuls. Il travaillait ici depuis des années et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait s'assoupir pour quelques minutes ou quelques heures dans cet endroit. Il retira le stéthoscope qui pendait à son cou et se cala sur le vieux canapé.

« Tu es fatigué ? » s'éleva une voix calme.

« Par Athéna !! » Hyoga ouvrit les yeux surpris et voulu se relever d'un bond mais deux mains fermes bien que sans mauvaises attentions se posèrent sur ses épaules et commencèrent à massage appuyé. « Je n'ai même pas sentit ta présence. »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu stresses pour rien. »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je voulais venir m'excuser d'avoir du partir en déplacement sans même avoir eut le temps de t'en parler. »

« Je suis habitué. Quand on était ensembles c'était assez souvent. »

« Cela nous ramène plusieurs années en arrières. »

« Oui !! » La voix de Hyoga était plus calme. Petit à petit Ikki arrivait à le détendre et pour une fois Hyoga se laissait quelque peu aller. Un léger silence s'installa entre eux. Hyoga avait refermé les yeux et profitait du repos qu'il s'accordait trop peu souvent. Ikki même s'il avait envie d'appuyer un peu plus le contact, il se contenta du massage, pour cette fois.

« Tout comme le fait de venir te tenir compagnie ici. » rompit le silence le phénix.

« Avant tu passais des nuits entières ici à m'attendre. »

« J'aurai continué si tu ne m'avais pas dit que je te déconcentrais. » Hyoga eut un léger soupir qu'il n'essaya pas de cacher. Ikki le sentit détendu alors il s'imagina que c'était le bon moment. « Hyoga je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. » Il sentit le corps du Russe se crisper mais maintenant qu'il était lancé, il ne s'arrêterait pas. Sauf si Hyoga lui gelait la langue mais il en doutait. « Donne moi une deuxième chance je t'en supplie. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable. Je ne veux pas que tu m'excuses. J'ai eut un instant de faiblesse mais cela ne se reproduira plus jamais. » Ikki ferma les yeux, essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait discuté avec Camus.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui dit ça. » murmura Hyoga. « Ce ne sont pas tes mots. »

« Je … C'est vrai. On m'a aidé à … Mais c'est réellement ce que je ressens Hyoga. »

« Je veux que tu le dises avec tes mots. »

« J'en crèverais si tu me laisses. Je ne supporterais pas que tu sois avec un autre. Je serais capable de tous les tuer, de te tuer, de me tuer. Je n'ai jamais réellement connu l'enfer avant de me retrouver sans toi. Si je venais te tenir compagnie toutes les nuits où tu étais de garde, c'est parce que je voulais être à chaque instant à tes côtés. Traite moi d'égoïste, de possessif, je l'accepterais, mais même après toutes ces années à vivre avec toi, je ressens toujours la même chose. Le monde entier peu crever, si tu restes avec moi je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. »

Hyoga prit doucement les mains d'Ikki, qui n'avait pas bougé de ses épaules et même continuait légèrement le massage, pour doucement les lui faire retirer. Il se tourna pour fixer droit dans les yeux son ex amant. Ikki s'attendit à ce que Hyoga parle, dise quelque chose, même une réponse négative était possible après tout ce qu'il avait dit. Pourtant Hyoga se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire. Son regard avait quelque chose de curieux, comme s'il le questionnait.

« Je ne te tromperais plus jamais. » Il avait espéré que c'était ce que Hyoga voulait entendre, mais dans les yeux bleu clair une lueur de déception brilla. Ikki eut un instant de panique. Il avait tout foutu en l'air. Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il remette ça dans les esprits. Il fallait oublier cette erreur et non pas en reparler. Brusquement la solution lui sauta aux yeux. Ce que Hyoga voulait entendre c'était . . . « J'attendrais des siècles s'il le faut que tu reveuilles bien de moi. »

Le Russe se pencha doucement vers lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Ikki ferma les yeux se disant qu'il rêvait sans doute. Le contact se fit plus appuyé, une sensation fraîche glissa sur ses lèvres. Une langue glissa dans sa bouche. Ikki par réflexe ouvrit les bras. Un corps tiède se cala contre lui. Cette odeur, cette douceur. Ikki referma les bras, serrant ce corps tant désiré, tant attendu. Plus jamais il ne lâcherait ce corps. Il lui appartenait depuis des années. Il l'avait possédé tant et tant de fois que en se concentrant il pouvait se rappeler des sensations unique qu'il ressentait avec Hyoga.

Finalement Shun avait raison. C'était si facile de parler, de dire ce qu'on ressentait. Il lui avait juste fallut dire ça pour que Hyoga lui revienne.

Ikki bascula vers l'avant, obligeant Hyoga à basculer vers l'arrière. Ils tombèrent de tout le long de leur corps sur le canapé. Ce fut comme un véritable miracle lorsque Ikki sentit Hyoga ouvrir les jambes pour le laisser glisser entre. Cela avait toujours été sa place. Calé entre les jambes de Hyoga, réchauffant ce corps tiède à la limite du froid en le recouvrant de son corps bouillant.

« Juste un baiser Ikki. » murmura Hyoga. Et là tous ses espoirs partirent en fumée.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Shun entra dans la maison de son frère comme il l'avait toujours fait, sans frapper, sans gêne non plus. L'air frais s'engouffra avec lui avec toute la gaieté que Shun pouvait développer. « Ikki !! J'ai . . . »

'Stop' hurla une voix dans son esprit.

Shun se figea brutalement, gardant même le pied levé, faisant comme s'il jouait à la statue. « Ikki ? »

'Si tu dis encore un seul mot, si tu fais encore un seul bruit, si tu fais encore un seul pas . . .'

'Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? » s'étonna Shun encore statufié.

'Hyoga dort et je ne VEUX pas que tu le réveilles.'

Shun poussa un soupir et se détendit reposant son pied à terre. Ce n'était que ça. Poussé par la curiosité il fit deux pas en direction du salon. Il voyait Ikki assit sur le canapé, sa tête dépassant mais rien d'autre. 'Il dort où ?'

'Dans notre chambre.'

« Vous vous êtes remit ensembles ? » s'écria le cadet.

Ikki tourna la tête et se jeta sur lui comme un félin avec un bond impressionnant. Le canapé d'ailleurs ne supporta pas et se renversa. Ikki arrivé sur lui plaqua de suite une main sur la bouche de son jeune frère. « Chuuuttt !! »

« Ça va Ikki, je suis réveillé de toute façon. » Les deux frères tournèrent la tête vers l'escalier. Hyoga était sur les dernières marches, à peine réveillé vu son air. Il était habillé d'une simple chemise qui tenait avec à peine deux boutons fermés. Hyoga passa devant eux, les dépassa pour aller dans la cuisine.

Ikki en le regardant passer avait retiré sa main de devant la bouche de Shun qui bouche bée avait lui aussi suivit Hyoga du regard. « Tu ne vas pas me dire que . . . . » commença à chuchoter Shun.

« Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire. » répondit Ikki ne s'étant pas encore relevé.

« Tu ne me feras pas croire ça. J'ai vécu avec vous avant que vous achetiez cette maison. »

« Et alors ? » demanda Ikki ne comprenant pas où son frère voulait en venir.

« Je sais comment vous vous comportez après . . . »

« On a juste dormit. » répliqua Ikki en gardant la voix basse.

« Mais bien sûr. » Hyoga réapparut devant leur champ de vision. Il avait une bouteille d'eau à la main et buvait à même le goulot. Il s'appuya contre la porte entre le couloir et le salon, observant de l'endroit les deux frères, se demandant à quoi ils pouvaient bien jouer. Shun leva la tête pour pouvoir le voir. « Alors tu es revenu vivre avec Ikki ? » Le phénix leva le bras prêt à frapper son cadet.

« Oui !! » Ikki se figea le poing en l'air. Il leva la tête vers son amant encore plus surpris que si Hyoga avait dit qu'il était devenu une femme. « Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour nous. »

« Vous faites ça pour que je vous fiche la paix. »

« Non, je suis revenu vivre ici depuis quelques semaines et hier nous avons beaucoup parlé. Ikki s'est excusé. J'ai accepté. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Shun à son frère étant encore sceptique.

« Puisqu'il te le dit. » grogna Ikki un peu mécontent. Il se releva et aida son frère à faire pareil.

Shun se jeta dans les bras de son frère, lui fit deux gros smacks sur les deux joues. « Je suis si content pour vous. Et en plus vous avez reprit une vie sexuelle normale. » Ikki écarquilla les yeux de surprise, tellement surpris qu'aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Shun le lâcha pour faire subir le même sort à Hyoga qui se laissa faire. « Je vais m'installer dans ton studio quelques semaines. Je ne veux plus vivre loin de vous. »

« Et ton petit ami ? »

« Il y en a partout des petits amis. » répondit en riant Shun. Il quitta la maison en bourrasque tout comme il était arrivé.

Ikki lui accusait encore le coup. Il observa la porte d'entrée bien longtemps après que Shun ait disparu. « Qu'est ce . . . . Qu'est ce qu'il lui a fait croire que . . . . ? »

Hyoga attrapa le col de la chemise qu'il portait et laissa sa joue glisser dessus. « A ton avis. »

« Juste parce que tu portes une de mes chemises ? »

« Tu n'es pas observateur Ikki. J'ai toujours aimé porter tes vêtements après l'amour. » Ikki fut incapable de bouger alors que Hyoga remontait à l'étage.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Ikki était assis sur son bureau. Les coudes posés sur les bras de son siège, les mains jointes. Il fixait un point au loin, le regard dans le vague. « C'est comme s'il m'en faisait le reproche tu comprends ? Ce n'est qu'une chemise. Pourquoi j'aurai du remarquer ça ? J'ai retenue d'autres choses plus importantes qu'un simple vêtement qu'il porte après l'amour. Je sais comment il aime que je le prenne. Je sais exactement comment il aime que je le réveille, ce qu'il prend au petit déjeuner. Je peux te citer tout ce qu'il aime et tout ce qu'il n'aime pas. A sa façon de me regarder je peux te dire s'il va rire à une boutade et de quelle façon. Mais ça ! Hyoga met constamment mes habits. Pourquoi j'aurai du remarquer ça ? Il ne dort quasiment qu'avec mes chemises ou mes tee-shirts de toute façon. » Ikki haussa les épaules. Il y eut une pause anormalement longue. « Pourquoi je parle avec toi ? Tu es de son côté bien entendu. »

Deux petits coups très discrets furent frappés. Tellement discret que Ikki concentré sur sa discussion virtuelle n'entendit pas. La porte s'entrouvrit laissant découvrir un visage masculin observant la pièce avec un petit air espiègle et curieux. « Ikki ? » Le phénix sursauta, lorsqu'il tomba sur le visage entouré de cheveux noirs il resta un instant sans rien dire comme s'il voyait une apparition. Le nouveau arrivé entra dans le bureau pour venir s'asseoir face à lui. « Comment ça va ? »

Les parois du bureau d'Ikki étaient en verres transparents mais il y avait des sortes de rideaux qu'on pouvait fermé lorsqu'on avait besoin de discrétion. Le phénix jeta un coup d'œil au couloir. « Maken que fais tu là ? »

« Je suis passé te faire un petit coucou. Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus. »

« Je préfèrerais que tu t'en ailles. »

« Ikki voyons !! Nous sommes amis. »

Ikki se leva, rejetant son fauteuil loin en arrière. « Non ! Nous avons étés amis mais . . . Je croyais pouvoir te faire confiance. »

« J'ai fais exactement ce que tu attendais de moi. »

« Oh non ! Tu as faillit foutre toute ma vie en l'air. »

« Faillit ? Seulement ? » Maken eut un sourire des plus méchant mais qui paradoxalement embellissait son visage sauvage. « Je t'ai évité de gâcher le reste de ta vie avec un homme qui ne voulait plus de toi. »

Ikki secoua la tête d'un air las même si au contraire il était plus déterminé que jamais. « Ma vie j'en fais ce que je veux. Je t'ai parlé en ami sans jamais imaginer que tu profiterais de la situation. Tromper Hyoga a été la pire erreur de ma vie. Mais en plus c'est toi qui a été lui dire qu'on avait couché ensembles. »

« J'en avais marre de t'entendre te plaindre sans jamais te décider à le quitter. »

Ikki ouvrit exagérément la bouche. « Parce que je n'avais pas l'intention de le quitter. »

« C'est ridicule. »

« Pour toi peut-être, mais j'aime Hyoga. Je veux vivre avec lui, le sexe ce n'est que du bonus. »

« Qui croirait une idiotie pareille ? »

« Tout ce que j'ai vécu avec Hyoga tu ne pourras jamais le vivre alors je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me comprennes. Mais pour ton information, nous revivons ensembles. » Maken fit une grimace sans chercher à la cacher. « Et je ne gâcherais pas cette deuxième chance. Déjà . . . »

Les yeux d'Ikki partirent dans ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait le jour où Shun lui avait dit qu'il avait un secret. Qu'il connaissait une personne proche d'eux qui avait avoué à son petit frère qu'il était amoureux de lui. Il avait espéré secrètement sans trop y croire que c'était Hyoga. Il avait commencé à le regarder différemment après la guerre sainte. Quand eux deux les solitaires avaient été obligés de rester au sanctuaire et à faire des gardes ensembles du au fait qu'ils faisaient partis des rare valide après ce massacre. Mais que ses sentiments soient réciproques, cela avait été un véritable choc. Il avait tout fait pour que cela fonctionne. A cause de ce qui c'était passé il avait un peu oublié le lien qui les unissait mais il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

« Je déteste ça. » l'interrompit dans ses pensées Maken.

« Quoi donc ? » s'étonna Ikki.

« Les couples qui se croient heureux et qui en fait se pourrissent la vie mutuellement. »

« Bah fous nous la paix. On ne demande que ça. » Maken se leva du siège et tourna les talons l'air grave. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Ikki venait de le traiter. Il sortit du bureau, claquant la porte sans aucune douceur derrière lui.

C'est seulement après qu'il aperçut la chevelure blonde. Hyoga était là, adossé au mur les bras croisé. « Cela fait longtemps que tu es là ? » demanda t il méchamment.

« Assez ! » murmura doucement et calmement Hyoga.

« Assez ? »

« Assez pour lui refaire entièrement confiance. » Hyoga se redressa pour s'approcher un peu de son vis-à-vis. D'ailleurs il s'approcha beaucoup, trop peut-être. Maken se courba un peu vers l'arrière. « Je m'étais toujours demandé ce qu'il avait pu te trouver. »

« Moi j'accepte de baiser. » cracha Maken.

« Félicitation mais c'est moi qu'il imaginait dans ses bras. Il t'appelait Hyoga ? Ou il te demandait de porter une perruque blonde ? » Maken écarquilla les yeux et fut obligé de reculer car Hyoga avançait encore. « N'abuse pas de ma patience Maken. Une fois je veux bien laisser couler mais ne tourne plus autour d'Ikki. C'est compris ? »

Hyoga tendit tellement brusquement le bras que Maken eut un sursaut de peur. En fait Hyoga venait d'attraper la poignée de la porte du bureau d'Ikki. « Bonne journée ! » Hyoga poussa sans ménagement l'homme pour entrer dans le bureau. L'attitude du Russe changea immédiatement. « Ikki, j'ai faim. Tu m'invites au restaurant ? »

sSsSsSsSsSs

(à suivre)


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je vous remercie tous de l'avoir suivie avec autant d'attention. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira autant que le reste de la fic. Je remercie également tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews pour dire ce qu'ils en pensaient. Lool j'ai eut que des bons retours donc je suppose que vous l'avez aimé. Je vais poster en même temps un chapitre de 'Une vision du futur', je vous ai fait bien assez patienté comme ça. Je ne suis pas un tortureur, juste que je ne pense pas à poster régulièrement. Une nouvelle fic devrait apparaître rapidement, plus cru je l'ai presque finie. Bisous à toutes. Venda.

sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Hyoga allongé dans le lit conjugale semblait dormir à point fermé. Il avait repoussé les couvertures et n'avait gardé que le drap pour le couvrir. Vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt, n'importe qui d'autre aurait prit froid à dormir de cette façon. Ikki à côté avait lui au contraire toutes les couvertures bien disposées sur lui pour permettre d'avoir le maximum de chaleur. Pas encore endormit, il avait glissé un bras sous sa tête et regardait avec fascination son amant dormir. Cela paraissait idiot et complètement paradoxal mais c'était ce qui lui avait le plus manqué, ne plus pouvoir dormir en sentant sa présence à ses côtés. Ils avaient toujours aimés dormir ensembles, depuis le début et malgré le problème de leur cosmos ils n'avaient jamais fait chambre à part ou lit à part. Il aurait bien voulu savoir ce qui avait manqué le plus à Hyoga, mais il ne lui dirait sans doute jamais.

Hyoga bougea doucement, puis entrouvrit les yeux. « Arrête de me regarder dormir. » marmonna t il juste avant de se tourner dans l'autre sens.

« Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai eut trop peur de ne plus pouvoir te voir dormir. »

Hyoga tendit le bras en arrière comme une invitation pour que Ikki vienne contre lui. « Dors sinon demain matin tu seras grognon. »

« Je suis toujours grognon au matin. »

« Je sais. » Hyoga avait déjà refermé les yeux et sa respiration redevint très rapidement profonde.

Ikki avait hésité quelques secondes mais finalement il retrouva avec plaisir le contact du corps de son amant contre le sien. « Qu'est ce qui t'a manqué à toi ? »

Hyoga fronça un peu le nez. « Pas ta chaleur en tout cas. » répondit il en dégageant la dernière chose qui le couvrait réellement, le drap. Le phénix posa sa main dégagée sur la hanche de son amant, puis se poussa un peu pour ne pas trop étouffer Hyoga avec sa chaleur. Le Cygne posa sa main sur la sienne. « Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais que tu t'éloignes. »

Ikki se réinstalla donc confortablement, posant même sa tête dans les cheveux blonds. « Cela me déstabilise de ne plus avoir cet sorte d'instinct qui me faisait toujours comprendre ce que tu voulais. »

« Hum ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as perdu c'est parce que tu ne veux plus t'y fier. »

« Il m'a fait faire tellement de conneries ces derniers temps. »

« J'y ai ma part de responsabilité, Ikki. » Le phénix enfouit plus profondément son visage tout en serrant amoureusement Hyoga en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal.

« Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes Hyoga. » Ikki avait la voix tremblotante comme s'il était au bord des larmes. « Pardonne moi de t'avoir trompé . . . . Je n'ai pas d'excuses mais . . . Tu sais, trois ans, c'est une éternité quand on aime à ce point. »

Hyoga tout doucement se retourna sans être obligé de se décoller d'Ikki. « Je te pardonne. » dit il le plus sérieusement du monde. « Mais si tu me refais un truc comme ça je te gèle le tout. »

« Promis ! Il n'y aura jamais de prochaine fois. » Ikki embrassa avidement Hyoga avant de venir caresser leurs deux nez l'un contre l'autre. Il se mit à pouffer comme prit d'un fou rire. « Ton idée tu devrais peut-être l'utiliser chez Seiya. » Immédiatement Hyoga sourit et très vite son rire accompagna celui d'Ikki. Ce genre de rire qui arrivait sans prévenir, sincère et extrêmement contagieux. Ils rirent ainsi de longues minutes avant de se calmer petit à petit. Ikki serrant toujours Hyoga contre lui. « Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu rire. »

Le Cygne ne répondit pas. Il approcha son visage et l'embrassa avec énormément de douceur. Ikki resserra son étreinte comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'envole. Les lèvres du Japonais glissèrent sur le menton blanc, avant de descendre dans le cou gracieux. Elles happaient avec avidité la peau satinée comme s'il avait s'agit d'une friandise. Très vite plusieurs suçons apparurent sur la peau. Ikki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y goûter.

Ses mains, pourtant, étaient restées très sages pour le moment. Elles serraient avec possession le corps mais n'avaient pas encore osées s'aventurer dans des caresses. Mais le corps de Hyoga était là contre lui. Ce corps tiède mais qu'il savait brûlant de l'intérieur. Il voulait tellement ressentir à nouveau cette chaleur. « Hyoga ? »

« Hum ? »

Les mains se mirent d'elles même à glisser. Ikki fut incapables de les retenir, même s'il avait eut la réelle volonté. Hyoga ne bougeait pas, se laisserait il faire ? Une de ses mains fit remonter doucement le tee-shirt qui l'empêchait d'être entièrement collé contre la peau du Russe. Ikki se baissa et suça voracement un des tétons qui durcit aussi vite que dans ses souvenirs. Hyoga avait toujours été extrêmement réceptif à ses caresses. « Ikki ? Qu'est ce que tu . . . ? » Le Japonais ne le laissa pas continuer. Il le bâillonna en l'embrassant avec douceur mais possession. Ils s'aimaient, non ? Il n'y avait plus aucuns soucis entre eux. Il pouvait . . . à nouveau le posséder.

Il réussissait à garder un côté doux et langoureux malgré la passion qui était sur le point de la rendre dingue. Pourtant son côté possessif reprenait le dessus. Le Cygne tenta sans brusquerie de s'éloigner un peu. Il ne le permit pas. « Non Ikki ! Pas ça ! »

« Pourquoi ? » susurra Ikki alors que ses mains glissaient plus vers le bas espérant offrir un plaisir que Hyoga n'avait plus goûté depuis longtemps et qu'il fonderait comme neige au soleil. « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? »

« Je ne . . . » Le visage de Hyoga s'empourpra, sa respiration s'accéléra. Un petit soupir cachant un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres alors que Ikki venait explorer doucement l'intimité si douce et qui devait l'attendre depuis bien longtemps. « Ikki, je ne peux plus. »

Ikki stoppa à nouveau Hyoga dans ses essaies vains pour tenter de l'en empêcher. « Ne dis pas ça. » Ikki embrassa à nouveau Hyoga, à nouveau pour l'empêcher de répondre. « Dis moi que tu m'aimes. Dis que tu as envie de moi. »

Hyoga prit le visage d'Ikki entre ses mains, proches l'un de l'autre, Hyoga le fixa avec intensité. « Je t'aime !! » Il y avait eut tout ce qu'il avait comme sentiment dans ces simples mots. « Mais . . . »

Ikki su de suite ce que le mais allait impliquer. Il plongea son visage dans le cou entouré de cheveux blonds et serra fort Hyoga contre lui. « Ne dis pas ça !! » cria Ikki en fermant les yeux avec force.

« Je suis obligé de . . . » Un petit cri de surprise retentit. Hyoga écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il se cambrait légèrement. Ikki venait de faire pénétrer deux doigts dans son intimité inviolée depuis des années. « Ikki, non !! »

« Tu aimes ça. Je sais que tu aimes ça. »

« Hannn !! Non !! Retire . . . » Ikki ne retira rien bien entendu. Ses doigts bougèrent lentement. Ikki fut au comble de la joie en apercevant le plaisir monter doucement sur le visage de son amant. Sa main libre vint caresser le sexe pas encore tendu.

« Je peux te donner tellement de plaisir. Pourquoi refuses tu ? »

« Ikki !! C'est . . . han ! » Le phénix fut des plus surpris en réalisant que Hyoga avait jouit quasiment immédiatement.

Il observa la semence sur ses doigts. Puis releva la tête pour regarder Hyoga les yeux fermés, le visage rouge. « Tu n'as vraiment rien fait pendant ses 4 ans. » réalisa t il. « Tu ne t'aies même pas masturbé. »

Ce fut de nouveau l'étonnement quand il vit les joues de Hyoga s'empourprées encore plus. Il n'aurait pas cru ça possible. « S'il te plait, laisse moi. » Hyoga le repoussa, Ikki ne résista pas sentant qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

Le Russe lui tourna le dos et pratiquement de suite Ikki vit ses épaules tremblées. Il se sentit immédiatement coupable. Il se colla contre le dos frais, lui embrassa la nuque et le serra contre lui pour le bercer légèrement. « Pardon !! Pardon !! Je suis un idiot. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. » Ils s'endormirent ainsi. Ikki ne lâcha pas le corps de Hyoga dont les larmes continuèrent à couler même dans son sommeil.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Ikki leva le bras et le redescendit brusquement. Il relâcha son portable qui explosa en mille morceaux dans l'évier de la salle de bain. Ikki leva la tête furieux vers le ciel. « J'en ai marre que tu me fasses tout le temps des reproches Camus. Tu as dit que tu m'aiderais pour Hyoga. » La pause qu'il y eut rendit encore plus furieux le phénix. « Moi aussi c'est ce que je veux, mais il n'est pas heureux comme ça, je le sais. » Ikki grommela un truc indéchiffrable. Pourtant il sembla se calmer un peu, enfin pas énormément. Juste assez pour réaliser qu'il avait explosé son portable sans raison et se mettre à ramasser un par un les bouts. « Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? On dirait que ce qui lui fait peur c'est d'avoir du plaisir. » Ikki releva la tête pour se regarder dans le miroir en face de lui. « Non, Monsieur. » hurla t il. « Je sais que tu voudrais tout me mettre sur le dos mais je n'y suis pour rien. »

Le bruit d'une porte claquant sous le vent le figea. Hyoga venait de rentrer, cela ne pouvait être que lui. « Ikki ? »

« Je suis en haut. » Le phénix s'empressa de récupérer et cacher les débris de son portable. Juste à temps. Il entendait les pas approchés de la salle de bain.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Je t'ai entendu crié de dehors. »

« Oh rien !! Un truc qui m'énerve. » Ikki ne fit aucunement attention et alla à l'entrée de la salle de bain pour rejoindre le Cygne qui arrivait. « J'ai cassé mon portable. »

Hyoga haussa un sourcil. Ikki savait que son amant ne voyait rien d'énervant là dedans. Il en fallait des tonnes pour que Hyoga sorte de ses gonds. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois réellement s'énerver. Il ne voulait jamais le revoir dans cet état.

Le phénix n'avait pas remarqué plusieurs choses. Hyoga dans leur chambre s'était arrêté à l'instant même où il était apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et l'avait regardé d'un drôle d'air. Maintenant qu'il le voyait détourner le regard, il réalisa qu'il avait les joues toutes rouges. Avait il trop chaud ou était il gêné par rapport à . . . ? « Hyoga ? »

« Oui ? » demanda calmement le Cygne sans se tourner vers lui. Ikki eut l'impression qu'il faisait semblant de s'occuper du lit. Il l'imaginait ou Hyoga avait du mal à respirer ?

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, tout va bien. » Hyoga reprit la direction du couloir, toujours sans lui lancer le moindre regard.

Ikki écouta son instinct. Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de son amant et lui attrapa la main. « Je ne veux pas d'un nouveau malentendu avec toi. Dis si . . . j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. »

« Mais non, c'est juste . . . tu devrais aller t'habiller. » Ce fut presque un choc pour Ikki. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était nu. Sa nudité gênait Hyoga . . . . Non sa nudité . . . . l'excitait ? Il serra plus fort, tout en forçant le Cygne à faire une rotation pour le regarder. Il ne rêvait pas ? C'était bien un désir trouble qu'il lisait dans le regard bleu ? Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu un tel regard chez lui. Même avant la séparation, les rare fois où ils se caressaient, Hyoga n'avait pas ce regard. On aurait dit qu'il le faisait juste pour lui faire plaisir, par obligation. Non ce regard, c'était le désir d'autrefois. Le désir de leur première fois et de celui qui les avait fait vivre si passionnément ensembles après.

« Hyoga ? » Il pouvait résister à un Hyoga qui ne le désirait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais forcé pendant toutes ces années où leur couple avait été en parenthèse. Mais avec un regard pareil, il ne répondrait plus de rien. Le Cygne ne réagit pas vraiment, il essaya juste de s'éloigner un peu, sans doute pour se protéger comme d'habitude. Ikki ne le laissa pas faire. Il le fit tomber sur le lit. Hyoga semblait fébrile et brûlant comme un puceau. Le phénix glissa sur lui avant de lui attraper le menton pour le forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Tu as dit que tu m'aimais encore. Il semblerait que tout soit normal chez toi physiquement. » Et ce n'était pas il semblerait. Le Russe contrairement à hier où il avait à peine eut le temps d'être en érection, était déjà bien à l'étroit dans son pantalon. « Et apparemment tu me désires encore . . . . Alors Hyoga, je veux que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas. »

« C'est ta faute. » murmura le Russe. « Je m'étais coupé de tout ça. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'était le seul moyen. »

« Mais pourquoi, par Athéna ? » cria à nouveau Ikki s'énervant vite.

« Pour ne pas penser au vide que je ressens. Le vide que j'ai depuis que tu ne viens plus en moi. »

« Mais . . . cela ne tient qu'à toi que je revienne. »

« Non. » Ikki secoua la tête, se sentant brusquement las et surtout en pleine impasse. « Ce ne sera plus pareil. »

« A cause de ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Non, à cause de moi. »

« Si tu as pu pardonner mon erreur. Je peux pardonner la tienne. » Hyoga détourna à nouveau la tête. Ikki explosa à nouveau. « J'en ai marre. » Il se redressa un peu. Le Cygne poussa un soupir, comme un soulagement que son amant ne soit plus contre lui. Ce fut trop pour Ikki, il attrapa la taille de Hyoga et le remonta un peu plus sur le lit. Surpris au début le Cygne ne réagit pas. « Je ne veux plus vivre avec ce genre de regret. Tu ne me le pardonneras peut-être jamais mais j'aurai tout tenté. »

Hyoga écarquilla les yeux, Ikki y vit toute sa peur et son incompréhension. Il posa délicatement sa main sur ses yeux. « Ikki ne fait pas ça. Je t'en supplie. »

« Si tu ne veux vraiment pas . . . Empêche moi. » Il se remit contre son amant et souffla à son oreille. « Empêche moi si tu ne m'aimes vraiment plus. Si plus jamais tu ne veux que je te touche. » Il sentit les larmes couler, mouillant sa main et le haut du visage du Cygne. Pourtant Hyoga resta immobile, sans réaction. « Cela va te faire du bien. Je vais le faire comme tu aimes, exactement comme tu aimes. » Le phénix enleva sa main qui cachait les yeux de Hyoga mais fut soulagé de voir qu'il gardait les yeux fermés. « Je connais un à un tes points sensibles. » Bien qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de beaucoup les utiliser. Hyoga était complètement submergé par des émotions et des sensations qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis des années. « Tu te rappelles au début ? Je te faisais l'amour n'importe où, n'importe comment. » Ikki prit à deux mains les hanches de Hyoga pour doucement faire glisser son pantalon. « Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais. Pourtant tu ne m'as rien dit, tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu désirais toi. Tu me laissais prendre mon plaisir. » Il s'arrêta un instant, Hyoga serait bientôt entièrement nu devant lui. Il n'était pas sûr que le Cygne se laisserait faire sans bouger jusqu'au bout. Il prévoyait plutôt une réaction violente au moment crucial, mais si cela permettait à Hyoga de se confier, il le brusquerait un peu. « J'ai toujours fonctionné à l'instinct avec toi, et petit à petit, j'ai découvert ce que tu aimais, sans que tu aies besoin de te confier. » Le pantalon glissa à terre, Ikki ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que du tee-shirt qu'il enleva rapidement. « Je me demande si ce n'est pas ce que tu aimes chez moi. Même si je me trompe, même si j'ai besoin de plusieurs tentatives, je finis toujours par trouver, sans que tu aies besoin de m'en parler. »

Il aurait pu être un peu violent, impatient en tout cas, après tout ce temps personne ne lui en aurait porté rigueur. A la place il décala délicatement Hyoga, l'installa confortablement dans le lit pour enfin les recouvrir tous les deux de la couette, en faisant tout pour rester coller au maximum à lui. Hyoga se laissait faire sans pour autant ressembler à une poupée désarticuler entre ses doigts.

Hyoga rouvrit enfin les yeux. Malgré ses larmes qui coulaient toujours, à l'intérieur on pouvait y distinguer encore ce trouble désir. Ikki eut un instant de satisfaction, de joie. Tout allait redevenir comme avant. « Ikki . . . » sussurra son amant. « Je comprends ta frustration . . . Je peux très bien te satisfaire autrem . . . »

« Non !! » Hyoga eut tellement peur qu'il sursauta. « Tu ne vas pas te raviser éternellement. » Ikki se redressa un peu pour bien surplomber Hyoga. Essayait il de l'intimider ? Il ne savait même pas lui-même. « Hyoga, on le fait maintenant ou c'est finit pour toujours entre nous. » Et puis qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de lui poser un tel ultimatum ? Il serait à la place de Hyoga il quitterait le lit, s'habillerait et quitterait la maison à jamais. Une lueur de peur, d'avoir été trop loin, brilla dans les yeux d'Ikki, mais le Cygne trop perturbé ne la vit pas. Pourtant il ne bougea pas et le phénix comprit que même si son amant n'avait pas lu dans ses yeux, il avait ressentie dans sa voix, qu'il avait dit ça, comme un dernier espoir.

Hyoga tourna la tête sur le côté, ses yeux partirent dans le vague fixant un point au loin. « Je ne peux pas. Force moi si tu veux, . . . . »

Le phénix l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua comme s'il voulait le réveiller. « Et c'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Force moi si tu veux ? Tu crois que c'est ce que je veux ? Dis moi ce qui te bloque. »

Hyoga se braqua brusquement. Il n'aimait pas être secoué, être violenté. Il força Ikki à le lâcher et s'assit sur le lit. « Tu trouverais ça ridicule. » hurla t il. « Alors vas y baise moi qu'on en finisse. »

« Je cherche à te comprendre. » cria aussi fort Ikki. « Mais cette fois mon instinct ne suffit pas. Il faut que tu me parles Hyoga. »

Le Cygne se tourna semblant furieux. « Pour te dire quoi ? Que depuis 4 ans j'ai la phobie que tu viennes en moi. Que je me sens souillé au plus profond de moi et que je ne veux pas te souiller. »

Ikki s'approcha doucement et parla très tendrement. « Souillé de quoi Hyoga ? Tu ne m'as jamais trompé. De quoi pourrais tu être souillé ? C'est moi qui . . . »

« Mais toi tu t'es protégé. Je n'ai pas fait attention. C'est de ma faute. J'aurai du prendre mes précautions. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » Ikki eut une fraction de seconde où il ne su plus quoi penser. Hyoga lui avait juré ne l'avoir jamais trompé mais . . . Ce qu'il venait de dire prêtait à confusion. Pourtant il le croyait quand Hyoga le lui disait, tout au fond de lui il savait que Hyoga lui avait été fidèle.

Le Cygne lui poussa un soupir sans répondre, puis secoua violemment la tête de droite à gauche. Ikki ne voulait pas qu'il se braque. Il se glissa derrière lui, le prit contre lui tendrement, le forçant un peu mais en des gestes doux. « Et si les cauchemars partaient. » susurra t il. « Si je te faisais l'amour, que tu t'endormes dans mes bras comme tu avais l'habitudes avant et que quand tu te réveilles je suis toujours là, vivant et en bonne santé près de toi. » Ikki glissa sa main sous le menton de son amant pour qu'il tourne la tête et qu'il puisse le regarder. Il sourit avec un de ses sourires secrets d'amoureux, un qu'il n'avait que pour Hyoga, même Shun ne le connaissait pas ce sourire. « Cela pourrait t'aider tu crois ? »

« Oui ! » répondit en tremblotant le Cygne, les larmes venant à nouveau couler. « Mais cela me terrorise en même temps. »

« Tu n'as pas le choix. J'ai décidé de te violer. » Malgré la peur, le désir et tous les autres sentiments qui traversaient le visage de Hyoga, une esquisse de sourire apparue de la blague du Japonais. « Tu vas avoir un peu mal, cela fait tellement longtemps. »

« Cela me remémorera nos premières fois. »

« J'étais si mauvais que ça ? »

« Si impatient je dirais. » Hyoga s'appuya contre lui. Ikki en profita pour frotter sa joue contre celle de son amant.

« Je n'ai pas changé. » Hyoga ne répondit pas. C'était une évidence, Ikki serait toujours le fougueux et impatient et lui serait toujours le calme et posé. Parfois ils se les transmettaient pour un bref moment. Comme maintenant ou la fougue d'Ikki allait complètement l'envahir. Le Cygne passa un bras en arrière pour le poser sur la nuque d'Ikki afin qu'il gardent leur deux visages l'un contre l'autre. Les mains du phénix avaient reprit des caresses lentes mais cette fois beaucoup moins naïves. Elles glissaient sur la peau douce, sans vouloir s'arrêter, marquant les creux, s'attardant sur certaines formes. Le ballet ne dura pas bien longtemps car l'attente avait été trop longue. Une main décida de stopper sa course sur un des seins, celui du cœur, bien à plat, Ikki voulait entendre chaque variation du cœur de son amant. Son autre main vint donner du plaisir. Un plaisir solitaire qu'il avait beaucoup connu ces dernières années mais que Hyoga lui s'était refusé, même celui là. Encore une fois cela ne dura pas bien longtemps, mais cette fois ce fut par peur que son amant vienne de suite.

Ses doigts continuèrent avec envoûtement leurs courses jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée des plaisirs, de leur plaisir commun, celui où ils pouvaient enfin être uni. Il serait bientôt uni à Hyoga, comme avant. Le russe n'avait même pas besoin de le préparer. Rien que l'idée le rendait dur comme de la pierre. Il avait attendu trop longtemps, mais il ne voulait pas faire trop mal à Hyoga.

Alors il réussit à avoir assez de maîtrise de lui pour que Hyoga ait un semblant de préparation. Il aurait pu essayer de trouver quelque chose pour que cela glisse, mais rien que l'idée de retarder de quelques minutes, de quelques secondes, lui semblait impossible. Il fallait qu'il le possède maintenant, ou il allait exploser. Exploser d'une douleur insoutenable.

Avant de commencer les caresses, il s'était juré intérieurement d'attendre un geste ou une parole d'accord de Hyoga Mais . . . maintenant . . . il était incapable d'attendre. Il souleva légèrement le Cygne en retirant avec précaution ses doigts de l'antre, les positionnant de chaque côté, il étira doucement alors qu'il venait buter son sexe dessus. Oui, enfin !! Il allait pouvoir à nouveau découvrir ce goût incroyable. Ce goût unique qu'avait Hyoga.

Il pénétra doucement le Russe, ce dernier poussa un gémissement de douleur qu'il retint un peu. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la nuque puissante, alors Ikki en réponse serra avec plus de possessivité Hyoga contre lui. Retenant son propre gémissement de plaisir car après tout ce temps il ne voulait entendre que Hyoga. Entendre autant ses cris de douleurs que de plaisir. Hyoga se mit à haleter pourtant Ikki continua à s'enfoncer, petit à petit.

« Oh mon dieu !! » ne pu retenir le Russe. « Je ne me rappelais pas que tu venais si loin. »

Ikki avant de répondre lécha la joue à sa porter, mêlée de pleurs et de sueur. « Je n'y suis pas encore. Il reste quelques . . . . »

« Haaannnnn !! » Ce cri, quel bonheur de l'entendre. Ce cri était parfait, oui c'était celui de la perfection. Il cherchait toujours à obtenir ce cri. Aujourd'hui il l'avait eut du premier coup, peut-être grâce à la sensibilité du Cygne à cet instant.

« Comment te sens tu ? »

« En feu !! » soupira le Cygne.

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?? »

« Hummm !! » répondit Hyoga en secouant légèrement la tête pour répondre oui. Ils le savaient tous les deux, malgré les années leurs corps étaient encore entièrement compatibles. Tous les deux savourèrent l'instant, aucuns ne voulu bouger sur le moment. Paradoxalement ce fut Hyoga qui bougea légèrement en murmurant. « Ikki, cela commence à devenir douloureux. »

« Que je sois en toi ? »

« Non, l'autre chose. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de . . . »

Ikki fit revenir sa main sur le pénis de son amant. « Tu n'as qu'à venir, je . . . »

Hyoga avec sa main libre l'arrêta de suite. « Non, je veux venir avec toi. »

« Cambre toi. » Le Russe s'exécuta de suite, et Ikki s'allongea en emmenant son amant avec lui. « J'espère que tu as gardé ta souplesse et ton endurance. » Cette position était très physique mais quand on savait bien y faire le plaisir était décuplé. Hyoga avait été au bord de l'évanouissement à chaque fois qu'ils l'avaient fait de cette façon. Il avait toujours espéré secrètement y arriver. Faire évanouir son amant de plaisir, quelle extase. Mais Hyoga était un chevalier tout de même. Il ne s'évanouissait pas si facilement. Il avait peut-être une chance cette fois-ci.

Ses mains agrippèrent les hanches étroites, essayant de cambrer un peu plus le Cygne. Et en quelques secondes . . . c'est comme si ces 4 dernières années n'avaient jamais eut lieu. Ils se retrouvaient unis, entièrement complémentaires et synchrones. Leur corps se rappelaient de leurs anciennes étreintes et savaient où retrouver le plaisir maximum. Les gestes de Hyoga étaient juste un peu plus précipités et ses gémissements beaucoup moins retenus. Mais ce n'était pas un souci, il n'avait jamais aimé que Hyoga retienne ses cris.

Le Cygne ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, ses doigts se crispaient sur les draps frénétiquement. Pour lui, le plaisir qu'il avait était mêlé à des sensations nouvelles, accompagnées de souvenirs inoubliables. Il n'avait jamais voulu réaliser à quel point tout ça lui avait manqué. Son corps souffrait un peu vu l'abstinence qu'il s'était forcé, mais c'était sa faute, et quelque part cela décuplait son plaisir.

Les vas et viens de cette partie du corps de son petit ami avait quelque chose de . . . Il avait la sensation d'être bercé par ces mouvements. Pas bercé dans le sens où cela l'endormait, mais bercé dans le sens où cela le rassurait. Oui, il se sentait en sécurité là, prit par Ikki, avec fougue et passion. « Ikki !! » susurra t il. « Je ne peux . . . peux plus . . . »

Le Phénix poussa un grognement de frustration. « Tu n'as pas beaucoup perdu en souplesse mais tu as beaucoup . . . perdu en endurance. »

« Je t'en prie . . . Je n'ai pas fait . . . ça depuis des années. »

Ikki soudain joueur, sans en comprendre la raison, laissa redescendre sa main et comprima le sexe à la base. « Je veux que ce soit le meilleur orgasme que tu n'aies jamais eut. »

« Je vais . . . Je vais . . . »

« Tu ne dois pas en être loin. » Ikki embrassa Hyoga au bord de l'évanouissement, tous les deux au bord de la rupture. « Je voudrais aller encore plus loin en toi. » Pourquoi il n'y avait que cette partie de son corps qui avait droit d'entrer en Hyoga ? Il aurait voulu aller plus loin, plus profond, plus . . . Il ne su pas si ce fut un geste calculé par Hyoga mais ce fut comme si les chairs s'écartèrent encore plus. Il fut comme aspiré à l'intérieur. Par réflexe ses mains se posèrent sur le ventre plat de Hyoga et appuya avec force comme s'il avait pu entrer encore et encore.

« Haaaaaaaannnnn !! » Le Cygne se cambra, son dos se détachant complètement de son torse, plusieurs spasmes le secouèrent alors qu'il jouissait par grands jets. Les spasmes eurent raison également de l'endurance d'Ikki qui se libéra en ayant conscience qu'il n'aurait pas pu tenir une seconde de plus.

C'est lorsque Hyoga retomba sur lui, qu'Ikki réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le Cygne était tombé comme un poids mort sur lui. Avant même de reprendre son souffle, Ikki l'appela. « Hyoga ?? » Il le secoua un peu, mais . . . « Hyoga ?? » Qu'avait il fait ? Il se retira et posa délicatement Hyoga sur le lit à côté de lui. Par Athéna, il respirait. Il avait cru pendant une seconde qu'il l'avait vraiment fait mourir de plaisir. Ikki avec un regard bienveillant observa son amant dormir, lui caressant la joue. Il l'essuya un peu également avec un des tee-shirts qui traînait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Hyoga sortir du lit avant plusieurs heures. Un léger sourire, un peu pervers, ourla ses lèvres. « Repose toi. » murmura t il. « Tu vas avoir besoin de force après. Je vais te faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Encore et encore, Toujours et toujours. Il ne s'en laisserait jamais, plus jamais. Il ne s'en lassait pas il y avait 4 ans et bientôt ils reprendraient un rythme normal. Il fallait d'abord qu'ils rattrapent ces années perdues mais après ils ne feraient pas moins l'amour pour autant. Il avait toujours été demandeur. Hyoga un peu moins mais il savait que c'était surtout par rapport à une résistance physique différente. Recevoir était toujours plus difficile pour récupérer.

Mais soudain tout s'arrêta . . . Hyoga presque sur le point de venir n'en cru pas ses yeux. « Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » Après avoir fait toute cette histoire pour qu'ils reprennent une vie sexuelle normale, il s'arrêtait en plein milieu ?

« Je viens de réaliser quelque chose. » répondit le phénix en se retirant du corps de Hyoga et l'obligeant à s'éloigner.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Hyoga !! » Ikki le repoussa encore plus l'obligeant à s'asseoir face à lui mais assez loin. « J'ai envie de toi encore plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »

« Il y a un mais dans ta phrase n'est ce pas ? »

« On s'est trop fait mal ces dernières années pour qu'on puisse reprendre une vie sexuelle normale sans en parler avant. Tu m'as fait vivre un enfer pendant 3 ans. Je t'ai trompé. Nous avions nos raisons. Nous avons fait des erreurs. Je ne veux pas que celle-ci en soit une. »

« Je t'aime !! » cria le Cygne au bord de l'effondrement. « Tous les jours je prend sur moi pour essayer que tout redevienne comme avant. »

« J'étais frustré. » commença calmement Ikki en faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce que son amant venait de crier. « On n'avait rien fait depuis des mois, même pas de . . . Tu faisais tout pour m'éviter. Tu ne rentrais que pour dormir et encore. Je lui parlais de nos problèmes, c'était mon ami. Il m'écoutait me plaindre. Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'il profiterait de la situation. »

Hyoga colla ses deux mains sur ses oreilles. « Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça. »

Ikki lui prit les deux poignets avec force, l'obligeant à écouter coûte que coûte. « J'ai couché avec lui en étant parfaitement conscient de ce que je faisais. Je n'ai pas d'excuses, mais je l'ai fait comme un geste désespéré. Espérant . . . espérant quelque chose de toi, de la jalousie ou un dernier sursaut de possession à mon égard. Mais je l'ai fait, vraiment fait, alors est ce que tu peux me pardonner l'infidélité que j'ai eut ? » Le Cygne avait baissé la tête au maximum, obligé d'écouter, Ikki ne voyait plus du tout son visage. « Hyoga ? »

« C'est à cause de moi que tu en es arrivé là. »

Ikki le secoua un peu, tenant toujours ses poignets dans ses mains. Il savait que Hyoga n'aimait pas être 'violenté' comme ça, mais des fois il le fallait. « Non, tu n'as pas à prendre toutes les fautes pour toi. Cette erreur c'est moi qui l'aie commise. Je veux juste que tu m'assures que tu me l'as pardonné. »

« Oui. » susurra Hyoga.

« Dis le. »

« Je te pardonne de m'avoir trompé. » Ikki poussa un soupir de soulagement non feint. Il lâcha les poignets de Hyoga doucement.

« Maintenant c'est à moi de te pardonner. Tu dois me raconter ce qui a déclenché tout ça. » Hyoga releva un visage désespéré, horrifié. « Hyoga !! Cette chose, cet évènement, nous a empêché d'avoir une vie normale pendant 4 ans. J'ai le droit de savoir ce qui . . . »

« Tu te rappelles du projet de Maxime il y a un peu plus de 4 ans ? » Ikki fronça les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler un projet que le collègue de son petit ami ait eut. « Tu n'étais pas d'accord. Tu disais que je passais déjà pas mal de temps à la clinique et qu'on ne se verrait pratiquement plus. » Le Cygne poussa un petit soupir et rebaissa la tête comme gêné de regarder son amant en racontant cette histoire. « J'aurais du t'écouter, mais je trouvais cette idée si intéressante. Ce sont souvent des grossesses à risque on pouvait aider ces jeunes femmes. »

La mémoire de Ikki lui revint si brusquement qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer. « Ah !! Le projet d'aller faire du bénévolat dans les quartiers défavorisé pour les mères filles ? » Hyoga acquiesça doucement de la tête. Son air avait quelque chose de si gêné, si triste et Ikki ne voyant tellement pas le rapport avec ce qui leur été arrivé qu'il imagina de suite autre chose. « C'était une excuse ? Maxime a créé ce projet pour abusé de toi ? »

« Hein ? Mais non voyons, Maxime est un de mes meilleurs amis. »

« Maken aussi l'était pour moi. »

« Maxime n'a rien à voir la dedans. »

« Alors soit plus explicite. Je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport. »

Le visage de Hyoga était passé de la gêne à l'étonnement et maintenant la colère s'y inscrivait. « C'est ça ton problème. Tu ne me laisses pas t'expliquer. Si je t'avais parlé à l'époque. Tu aurais imaginé n'importe quoi et cela aurait été encore pire que ce qui nous ai arrivé. »

« Pire ! Tu crois vraiment que cela aurait pu être pire ? »

« Tu es une vraie tête de mule. Tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé m'expliquer jusqu'au bout. »

« Ce qui fait que tu n'as rien dit. »

« OUI !! J'ai décidé de ne rien dire. Tu aurais été d'abord en colère puis tu te serais inquiété et je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça. »

« En . . . ? »

Hyoga se jeta sur son amant et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Pour une des rare fois c'était son visage qui exprimait la colère. D'ailleurs cela surprenait tellement Ikki qu'il était un peu décontenancé. « Tu dis que tu as toujours essayé de me comprendre mais c'est faux. Tout ce que j'avais besoin à l'époque c'est qu'on mette un peu le ola sur nos relations sexuelles. Et même si tu ne m'as forcé en rien, tu n'as pas cherché à en comprendre la raison. »

Ikki retira la main que Hyoga avait plaquée sur sa bouche mais ne repoussa pas le corps de son amant. « Tu ne m'aurais absolument rien dit et je ne suis pas devin. Alors comprendre… tout ce que j'ai comprit c'est que tu ne m'aimais plus. »

« Tu es un idiot. »

« Et toi ? Tu ne crois pas que ce soit idiot de préférer garder tout pour toi au lieu de partager avec moi tes problèmes. »

« Tu essayes déjà bien assez de contrôler ma vie. »

Ikki s'énerva, il s'énervait vite. « Si tu n'aimes pas ça, tu n'as qu'à le dire. Il suffit juste de le dire, exprime toi. Pourquoi je dois toujours essayer de comprendre. Comprendre comment tu aimes vivre, comprendre comment tu aimes que je te fasse l'amour, comprendre ce que tu désires. J'en ai marre de vivre avec quelqu'un qui est incapable de dire ce qu'il pense et ce qu'il ressent. »

« D'accord ! Tu veux savoir ? »

« Je veux tout savoir, Hyoga. Je veux tout partager avec toi, tous les bons et tous les mauvais moments. »

« Il y a 4 ans j'ai aidé une jeune femme à accoucher, elle a fait une hémorragie et j'ai eut du sang partout sur moi. C'était tellement critique que je n'avais même pas eut le temps de mettre des gants. Elle était séropositive. J'ai passé les mois suivants avec l'horreur que je pourrais te refiler cette maladie si j'étais infecté. »

Ikki en tomba des nus. « Tu . . . tu . . . ? »

« Non, je n'ai rien eut mais c'est le genre de maladie où on ne peut pas savoir de suite. J'ai fait des tests tous les 3 mois pendant un an. Tu comprends maintenant ? » L'expression du visage de Hyoga changea redevenant triste. « Quand . . . J'ai été sûr, tu ne me regardais déjà plus. »

Ikki repoussa assez brutalement Hyoga, sortant même du lit, toujours aussi dénudé. « Alors c'était ça ?? » Ikki fit plusieurs enjambées dans la chambre semblant sur le point d'exploser. « Ce que je comprends c'est que si tu me l'avais dit à l'époque, il aurait suffit qu'on se protège, et . . . On aurait continué à vivre normalement. »

« Cela n'aurait pas fonctionné, . . . même avec un préservatif j'avais trop peur. Ikki, j'arrive tout juste maintenant à me dire que je ne te refilerais rien. Imagine dans quel état j'étais à l'époque. »

« Je ne te pardonne pas. » répondit sèchement Ikki. « Comment je pourrais te pardonner de m'avoir mit à l'écart de ça ? »

« Hé c'est toi qui m'a trompé. Et je t'ai pardonné. »

« J'ai commis une erreur. On peut pardonner une erreur, mais ça . . . Cela veut dire que tu ne m'avais jamais fait confiance. »

« Ce n'était pas une question de confiance. J'avais peur pour toi, et . . . Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. »

Ikki retourna dans le lit et prit la tête du Cygne entre ses mains. « Promets moi ! Promets que maintenant tu me diras tout. Même les pires des choses. Je veux m'inquiéter pour toi, Hyoga. Je veux pouvoir être là pour te soutenir dans les moment difficiles. C'est ça un couple et nous sommes un couple. »

« Je te le promets. »

« Même si c'est dans la pire des souffrances, c'est avec toi que je veux être. » Ikki embrassa avec fougue Hyoga tout en l'obligeant à retomber dans le lit pour reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Leur avion atterrit à qu'elle heure ? » demanda Seiya avec sa fille cadet dans les bras entrain de sucer son pouce. Shun à côté était entrain de mettre la table à l'extérieur sous un grand auvent.

« Ikki ne me l'a pas dit. »

« Tu as bien du insister. »

« Il a dit qu'ils seraient là pour le repas. » Shun fit une petite pause. « Je crois qu'il ne veut pas que je gâche les dernières heures de leurs vacances en venant les chercher à l'aéroport. »

« Cela faisait combien de temps qu'ils n'avaient pas prit de vacances ? »

« Des décennies je dirais. Ce sont tous les deux des accrocs de leur boulot. »

« Enfin c'est rassurant maintenant tout va redevenir comme avant. » Shun fixa Seiya comme s'il était un alien. « Quoi ? »

« Rassurant ? Je ne savais même pas que ce mot faisait partit de ton vocabulaire. »

« Oh arrête tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Seiya tu es un con, et pas celui de ta femme. D'ailleurs Hyoga va t'engueuler quand il va savoir que tu as encore mit enceinte Miho. »

« C'est elle qui a voulu. »

« Trouve toi une défense plus plausible avant les 30 secondes qui arrivent. Hyoga !! Ikki !! Alors ces vacances ? » Shun était devenu tout sourire, Seiya se retourna et lui qui n'avait peur de rien ni personne ce fit tout petit devant Hyoga se disant qu'il allait en baver quand quelqu'un ferait la gaffe de dire qu'il avait encore engrossé Miho.

« Parfaites !! » répondit simplement Ikki semblant radieux. Hyoga aussi avait l'air de très bonne humeur et heureux, mais il n'ajouta rien de plus.

Shun bien sûr s'accrocha à leurs bras et les embrassa. « Vous nous avez manqué. »

« On est partit seulement 15 jours. » s'étonna Ikki.

« Et vous n'avez même pas ramené un cadeau. »

« Tout est dans les bagages. »

« Alors quoi de neuf à la maison ? » demanda Hyoga.

« Miho est . . . . »

« à préparer un super repas pour votre retour. » coupa Seiya.

« Et tout le monde devrait arriver, cela ne devrait pas tarder. »

« Je vais remettre ma fille dans son berceau. » Seiya s'éclipsa à vitesse grand V.

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? »

« Sais pas. Il est bizarre. » éluda Shun. « Bon alors c'est comment l'Egypte ? »

« Euh, Très beau. » répondit difficilement Hyoga. Ikki éclata de rire, et ne pu pas s'arrêter. Hyoga lui envoyait des petits regards mi en colère, mi gênés. Shiryu, sa femme et ses enfants arrivèrent que Ikki riait encore, Shun n'arrivant même pas à le calmer un peu.

« Mais pourquoi il rie comme ça ? » Le rire du Phénix, avait rameuté toute la grande famille, et même certains avaient été contaminés par le fou rire. « Mais voyons Ikki, deviendrais tu fou ? »

Ikki réussit à se calmer un peu, bien qu'il riait toujours, se tenant d'ailleurs un peu les côtes. « On est incapable de te dire comment était l'Egypte. » Hyoga se mit à donner des coups de coude à son amant qui n'arrêta pas pour autant.

« Vous êtes allés ailleurs ? »

« Oh non, on est bien allé en Egypte. » continua Ikki en essuyant les larmes de joies qui coulaient un peu. « Simplement on a pas quitté notre cabine de toute la croisière. »

Shun écarquilla les yeux, mais Hyoga ne pu s'empêcher de dire. « Voyons Ikki, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir ce que nous . . . » Le fou rire était vraiment contagieux car Shun imaginant parfaitement la scène éclata de rire, ce qui refit rire aux éclats Ikki. Les deux frères rirent à gorges déployées sous le regard mauvais de Hyoga qui ne trouvait pas la plaisanterie amusante.

« A ce point ? » demanda Shun se calmant enfin un peu.

« Une vraie furie, il a réussit à m'épuiser. »

Shun écarquilla les yeux et se remit un peu à rire. « Eh bah Hyoga, toi qui joue aux frigides. »

« Vous êtes vraiment . . . » répondit Hyoga en faisant les gros yeux, son attitude d'ailleurs ne faisait que renforcer l'hilarité des deux frères. « des vrais obsédés. » Le Cygne partit comme un prince vers la maison, se disant sans doute qu'ainsi les deux frères arrêteraient de parler de ça, vu que c'était juste pour l'ennuyer.

A peine partit, Ikki se calma pas mal. « J'étais beaucoup demandeur aussi, mais tu aurais du le voir. Je ne l'avais jamais connu aussi en chaleur. On n'a pas arrêté, on a fait que ça pendant 15 jours. » Ikki se pencha un peu vers son frère. « J'y ai même eut droit dans l'avion. »

« Eh bah !! » Ikki fit un grand sourire à son frère. « Tu es heureux, Ikki ? »

« J'ai toujours été heureux avec lui. » Ikki lança un regard amoureux vers la porte où le Cygne avait disparu. « Et maintenant il me dit ce qu'il veut et ce qu'il ne veut pas, c'est encore plus merveilleux. »

Shun se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son frère. « Moi aussi j'ai une surprise. »

« Ah oui ? »

« J'ai un nouvel amant. »

« Ah je savais bien que ce Rune n'était pas fait pour toi. »

« Tatsumi, Chéri, viens saluer mon frère. » Ikki fut tellement surpris qu'il en eut la mâchoire qui tomba. Comme en état de choc, il ne bougea pas alors que l'homme avançait vers lui. Même pas capable d'avoir une réaction comme se mettre en colère. Shun encore sur la pointe des pieds susurra à son oreille. « Je sais ce que tu vas dire. » Il ne savait même pas lui-même ce qu'il pourrait dire par rapport à ça. « Mais si tu voyais ce qu'il a dans son pantalon, mon Dieu elle est magnifique. » Ikki resta là les yeux écarquillés, il ne répondit même pas à la main tendue par Tatsumi et prit la direction de la maison comme un automate. « Il s'y fera Chéri, ne t'inquiète pas. » fit Shun en se serrant contre son nouvel amant. « Il a toujours du mal avec mes nouveaux amants, quels qu'ils soient. »

Ikki lui entra à la maison et rechercha son propre amant. Ce dernier était dans la cuisine et semblait donner un léger coup de main aux femmes. « Hyoga tu ne connais pas la dernière. »

« Bien sûr que je la connais. Il faut que tu m'attrapes Seiya, je vais le tuer. »

« Hein ? »

« Il a encore mit enceinte Miho. »

« Mais ce n'est pas grave ça. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Shun sort avec Tatsumi. » Hyoga lâcha le couteau qu'il avait dans les mains, l'ustensile tomba à terre.

« Tatsumi ? »

« Et tu sais quoi ? »

Hyoga se mit sur ses gardes, s'attendant à tout. « Quoi ? »

« Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est ce qu'il a dans son pantalon. »

« Euh, je ne veux pas te choquer Ikki, mais Shun est . . . très porté sur la chose. Il adore la . . . »

Le Phénix fit la grimace. « Au point de coucher avec Tatsumi ? »

« C'est peut-être un magnifique amant au lit. » essaya Hyoga sans trop y croire.

« Bébé ? Je peux le tuer ? »

« Oui, mais attrape moi Seiya avant. » Ikki partit d'un pas rapide, alors que Miho et Shunreï qui avaient suivi toute la conversation se mirent à appeler à la rescousse Shiryu qui serait la seule personne à pouvoir calmer les choses.

**FIN**

13


End file.
